What's Her Name
by BKTheGoldenKnight
Summary: If you were meant to be together, at some point you'll meet her again and you'll always find a way back to each other. (Sequel to The Last Four Years)
1. Connections

A/N: You don't need to read The Last Four Years for you to understand this story. But if you want to, it's okay. Let me know what you think.

* * *

 _After three years…_

Beca woke up with the sound of her phone ringing. She sighed in frustration and reached for her phone on the nightstand. Without checking who it was, she answered.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Where are you? You should've been here an hour ago. Meeting starts in 40 minutes," Beca's boss said in a stern voice.

Beca slapped her face to wake herself up. She obviously forgot about the meeting, "Yeah ye- Just give me 20 minutes." With that, she quickly went straight to the shower. After that she had pulled out her work clothes; dark jeans, decent plaid shirt and boots.

As she locked her apartment, she called her secretary to buy her some breakfast. She still worked for the same company and got promoted to be the Vice President of Atlantic Records. The release of her album was a success and had received a Grammy Award for Album of the Year.

Her apartment was close to her office so it wasn't a total rush. Beca arrived on time, just when everyone in the conference room was about to sit down. She gave her boss a small smile and took a seat.

"Okay, first of all, Good morning. I called for a meeting because I have some big announcement to make," The man breathed out happily and continued, "Stark Records is now open in New York."

Everyone clapped and was happy about the announcement. The man raised his hands to calm everyone down for his next announcement, "It's still part of the same company. Since I'll be running Atlantic Records here in LA, I'm going to appoint someone in New York."

All the people looked at each other in excitement, hoping that one of them will be the chosen one. Beca just remained silent at the back. She felt a tap on her shoulder as her secretary gave her a sandwich and coffee. She took a huge bite of the sandwich and before she even knew it, everyone was looking at her. She gave them a confused look as she chewed, "What?" she said after swallowing.

"Everyone, meet the new CEO of Stark Records," Her boss said happily.

It took a few seconds for Beca to register everything. She widened her eyes and said, "Ohmygod."

"I know I should've told you yesterday but I wanted to surprise you. Congratulations on your promotion." Her boss clapped again and everyone followed his gesture. "Okay, That's all for today."

Everyone left the room except for Beca and her boss. The people who had passed by congratulated her and Beca thanked them with a wide smile.

"So how are you feeling?" The boss asked and felt happy for Beca.

"I don't know. Everything is basically moving too fast. I never thought I'd be running a company after 3 years," Beca replied with a smile and she was still overwhelmed with her big promotion.

"Well, you deserve it. You've been working too hard but avoid being late next time," He gave her a pat on the back.

Beca smiled in response, "So when will I start?"

"Well, you need to be there soon. We'll have the grand opening next week," He stated.

Beca simply nodded and suddenly remembered the things she needed to do for the day, "Okay. Um, I need to go and listen to those demos you sent me."

Her boss gave her the permission and Beca left the conference room. She couldn't stop smiling and couldn't wait to tell all her friends about it.

* * *

Chloe was cooking in the kitchen and smiled when she felt someone hug her from behind. She placed her hand on top of her boyfriend's hand.

"Smells good," the man kissed Chloe's temple.

"And you, Jeremy Wellerstein, should be preparing the table. Aubrey and Bryan will be here any minute," Chloe said. Jeremy planted a kiss on her cheek and went to set the table.

Since her broadway career didn't take off, Chloe went back to New York and decided to become a teacher. She teaches music and theater arts in a community college and was happy with her job. She had met Jeremy in LA and they both decided to move to New York together. Sure there was a point in her life when she felt like giving up already but Jeremy saved her and now she's happier than ever.

Chloe was done cooking and reached for the bowl. She was about to place the pasta but then the doorbell rang. She set it aside and went to get the door. She smiled when she saw Aubrey and Bryan through the peephole.

"Hey!" Chloe greeted them as she opened the door. She gave them both a hug.

"We brought some wine." Aubrey said as she raised the bottle.

"Great. Jeremy was about to buy one," Chloe said as she studied the bottle, "Hey babe. You don't have to run by the store. Aubrey and Bryan brought some wine."

"Too bad. I was about to buy a bottle of Scotch," Jeremy joked. "Hey, Aubrey," He reached out his arms to hug Aubrey. "What's up, Bryan?" He also gave him a hug.

"How's it going, man? Did you get any calls from those record companies?" Bryan asked.

Jeremy just shook his head and gave them a sad smile, "Anyway, it's only been a few days. I can wait."

"I'm sure they'll respond soon." Aubrey gave him a reassuring smile.

"Lunch is ready," Chloe said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good. I'm starving," Jeremy said as he placed an arm around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll help you in the kitchen," Aubrey offered. The two women prepared the food as the guys talked.

* * *

Beca listened carefully to the demos. She wasn't happy with the first few demos she heard. She shook her head in disappointment and popped in another CD. She rubbed her forehead and had lost hope that this would be good. The song started with a catchy intro and it sounded familiar that caught Beca's attention. It was David Guetta's Titanium. She liked how it was played in acoustic version. She looked at the cover of the CD and found the singer's name.

"Jeremy Wellerstein," Beca muttered. She knew acoustic covers are too common but she believed that this guy has the potential and she was interested to hear the rest of his songs. She saw a card on the cover that had his phone number written on it.

"No e-mail address huh. Fine then," Beca shrugged and reached for her phone to call him. She would like to e-mail her clients first before calling them because she figured it's more formal.

* * *

Lunch was going well. Aubrey, Chloe and Bryan laughed at what Jeremy said. After a few minutes, the phone rang and it was Jeremy's parents. At the same time, his mobile phone rang.

"Hey babe, can you answer that please?" Jeremy said as he continued talking to his parents. Chloe stood up and answered. She went to the kitchen where there was minimal noise.

Chloe checked the caller ID and frowned when she saw it was an unknown number. She answered it anyway, "Hello? Jeremy's phone."

"Um, Hi. May I speak with Mr. Jeremy Wellerstein?" the woman on the phone said with a friendly tone.

"He's not available right now. Can I take a message?" Chloe quirked a brow as she thought about the familiar voice on the phone.

"Oh I see. Just tell him this is Beca Mitchell from Atlantic Records. I just heard his demos and he surely got my attention. I hope I could talk to him soon."

Chloe froze for a moment and remained speechless. It took her a few minutes to sink in who she was speaking to on the phone.

Not getting a reply, Beca asked again, "Hello?"

Chloe shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming and replied, "This is great. Um, I'll tell him the good news and to call you as soon as he can." She laughed nervously. She realized that she was holding her breath this whole time.

"Ok. Thank you," Then Beca hung up. Chloe ran her hands through her face and couldn't believe what she just heard. She felt happy for Jeremy at the same time she was still trying to process everything.

"So who was it?" Jeremy asked as he took out a bottle of water from the fridge.

Chloe didn't answer right away. She just wasn't sure about Jeremy working with her ex especially he didn't know Beca Mitchell was her ex. But this could be his big break so she decided to tell him anyway. She had put on a wide smile and set her thoughts about Beca aside, "It was from Atlantic Records. They said they liked your demos!"

Jeremy's eyes widened and jumped in excitement, "Oh my god! What did they say?"

"They said they wanted to talk to you soon. I'm so happy for you, baby!" Chloe said and wrapped her arms around him. When Jeremy hugged her back, Chloe's smile slightly faded.

Aubrey noticed the noise and went to the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"I think I'm gonna work with Atlantic Records soon!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"Ohmygosh. Congratulations! Who heard your demos?" Aubrey asked as she hugged Jeremy.

"I don't know. Chloe was the one who answered. Who was it, babe?" All of them turned to Chloe. The redhead felt nervous and could already tell Aubrey and Bryan's reactions.

"It was...um…Beca Mitchell," Chloe forced a smile and looked at Jeremy, "You should call her, right now. I told her you'd call her back."

"Right. Excuse me," Jeremy took his phone from the counter and called Beca as he left the kitchen. He felt nervous and excited.

When Jeremy left, Aubrey's jaw dropped and decided to speak up, "It had to be her." She gave her a look of disbelief.

Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously, "I know."

"Well, does Jeremy know about you and Beca?" Bryan asked.

"No," Chloe said worriedly.

"I think you should tell him," Bryan suggested.

Chloe shook her head frantically "He can't turn this down because of what happened between me and Beca. This could be his big break. He's been waiting for this moment for a year."

"Chloe's right," Aubrey began, "I mean, it's been three years anyway. I'm pretty sure Beca had already moved on."

Chloe nodded in agreement and let out a breath. Jeremy went back to the kitchen and he was still ecstatic about the call, "We're going to have lunch with Beca Mitchell next week! The best part is that we don't have to move back to LA because it turns out Atlantic Records is opening a new record label called Stark Records and Beca Mitchell is running it."

Everyone forced a smile. Luckily, Jeremy was too happy to not notice the different atmosphere in the room. Bryan decided to break the tension, "Alright! I think we should go get a drink and celebrate!"

Jeremy chuckled and looked at Chloe, "Is it okay? I promise I'll be back before dinner."

"It's okay. Just enjoy the rest of your day," Chloe smiled. Jeremy walked towards her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you."

Chloe simply smiled and kissed him again on the lips. The guys left to celebrate while Aubrey and Chloe decided to clean up.

"Really? Just a kiss? Chlo, you've been dating him for over 2 years." Aubrey frowned in confusion as she took the plates from the table.

"I don't know. I mean, I do like him," Chloe shrugged as she took the glasses and wanted to drop the topic. "I just feel like…there's something holding me back. And now that he's going to work with her one of these days, I don't think I can face her after what she did to me."

"It's been three years, Chloe. Look, I think you just need some closure with Beca."

Chloe just sighed and continued cleaning the dishes. Ever since she moved back to New York, she already got over Beca and was ready to start a new life. She had never crossed her mind about seeing her ex again. But Beca is the key to Jeremy's career and as much as she would like to avoid her, she has no choice but to live with it.


	2. What's her name?

Beca took her luggage and followed the woman in a black pantsuit inside an apartment building. She had just arrived in New York and felt excited to start working as the new CEO. They both stopped in front of one of the doors in the quiet hallway and the woman unlocked it.

"So here's your new apartment. Everything is being paid for by the company for the first three months only," The woman smiled at Beca.

Beca entered her new apartment and looked around. Her new place was too big for her. The view of the city outside was amazing and she had her own balcony. It was everything she had dreamed it would be.

"I'll be your official personal assistant. So if you need anything, just give me a call," the woman smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Mary," Beca smiled back as she watched Mary leave the apartment. She quickly went out to the balcony and enjoyed the view for a moment. She had to admit she felt a bit nostalgic going back to New York. This is where her career had started. Of course, the thoughts of Chloe came back to her. After breaking up with Chloe, she avoided relationships. She had a couple of one night stands just to take her mind off the redhead. Three years, and she's still thinking about her. She sighed and decided to look around the apartment to shake off her thoughts.

She went upstairs to her new bedroom and loved the interior design. As she sat down at the edge of her bed, she heard her phone ring. She smiled when she saw Jesse's name.

"Yep?" Beca placed her phone near her ear as she continued looking around.

"So back in New York huh?" Jesse asked.

"I guess. Well, I feel nostalgic about things."

"Beca Mitchell, nostalgic? This is new. Maybe you'll finally meet someone new there."

Beca shook her head as she chuckled lightly, "I need a break and be by myself for a while."

"Goodluck in Alone-ville," Jesse said.

"Whatever. I need to go," Beca said as she made her way downstairs to get her bags.

"New CEO is on the job. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye," Jesse chuckled then Beca hung up. She tossed her phone on her bed and unpacked her clothes.

* * *

"Chloe, can you please come with me? I mean, this is really huge for me," Jeremy pleaded as he followed Chloe to the kitchen. Chloe just shook her head in disapproval because the last thing she wanted to do right now was to have lunch with her ex.

"As much as I want to," Chloe forced a smile, "But I can't. I need to check some school projects. I'm sure everything will be fine," she assured him.

Jeremy sighed nervously, "What if she doesn't like me? She was the only music producer who called." He leaned on the kitchen counter.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'm sure she'll like you. I mean, she liked your music," Chloe rubbed the side of his arms to comfort him.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Jeremy pouted and gave her a pleading look. He was hoping that his girlfriend would change her mind. Chloe looked into his eyes and smiled. She brushed his hair.

"Still not working," Chloe stuck her tongue out and was aware of her boyfriend's antics.

"Fine," He grabbed her by the waist and slightly lifted her. Chloe giggled as she leaned in to kiss him and they started to make out in the kitchen.

* * *

Beca called her assistant and informed her about her lunch with her new client, Jeremy. Right after that, her boss called her.

"Yes?" Beca answered.

"How's everything? I'll be there for the opening," her boss said happily.

"Everything's great. I'm gonna meet this Jeremy Wellerstein today," Beca said as she laced her boots.

"Oh that's great. I heard his demos and I think he's good."

"I'm telling you. That acoustic version of Titanium was pretty awesome," Beca smiled and made her way outside of her room to get her purse.

"Really? Or maybe because it just reminded you of someone."

Beca's smile slowly faded, "Joe, it was just a song. And I don't want to talk about this right now." She wasn't really comfortable talking about her ex.

Joe chuckled, "Nah. I'm just messing with ya. Well, have fun in New York."

"I will," Beca ended the call as she made her way out of her apartment. She drove off to meet up with Jeremy in her favorite Italian Restaurant.

Beca was the first to arrive at the restaurant. She was directed to a comfortable spot and ordered a coffee as she waited for her client. She felt slightly nervous because she had no idea what he looked like. Then she saw a man entering the restaurant and approached her.

The man smiled brightly, "Hi. Uh, are you Beca Mitchell?"

"I am," Beca smiled back.

"Jeremy Wellerstein," He held out his hand and Beca took it.

"Oh, Hi. Nice to finally meet you." Beca offered him to sit down. She called for the waiter to take their orders. She studied Jeremy's face discreetly and tried to remember where she saw him. He looked familiar.

Jeremy scanned through the menu and realized how much the food here costs. He widened his eyes in shock that didn't go unnoticed by Beca. "Order anything you want. I'll pay for it," Beca said.

"Wow. Um, really?"

"Do it. Before I change my mind," Beca smiled.

"Oh ok, I'll take this," Jeremy pointed at the one he wanted and the waiter took it down.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," Beca said nonchalantly and handed the menu. The waiter nodded and walked away with their orders.

"So uh, when did you arrive here New York?" Jeremy asked.

"Just this morning," Beca took her glass of water and decided to take a sip, "Okay. Enough about me, let's talk about you. Dude, I liked your demos. Do you play other instruments? I heard some piano in the background."

Jeremy smiled sheepishly, "I play both the piano and the guitar."

Beca looked impressed, "Wow. That's talent. I really liked one of your acoustic covers," She snapped her fingers as she remembered the song, "David Guetta's Titanium."

"Oh," Jeremy felt relieved Beca loved it, "One of my girlfriend's favorites."

"Of course, girlfriend's favorite. I mean, who doesn't like Titanium. Anyway, I think you know why I called you for lunch." Jeremy nodded and tried to contain his excitement. Beca took it as a point to continue, "How about you sign up for Stark Records? I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Yeah! I've been dreaming about this moment my whole life," Jeremy said happily.

Beca smiled at him because she knew how it felt. "I would like to hear more of your songs though. Are you a songwriter?"

"I write a few songs but I'm still having trouble composing," Jeremy answered.

Beca nodded in understanding, "I can help you with that. I'm really looking forward to working with you."

Jeremy just smiled widely in response, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know how you feel. I mean, before I became a music producer, I was deejaying in some clubs here in New York and worked for small record labels. How about you? Do you have a gig somewhere in the city?" Beca asked and was interested to know if Jeremy had a background in singing live.

"I play in a few coffee shops and bars. I couldn't have done it without my girlfriend though."

Beca quirked an eyebrow and felt a bit intrigued, "I bet she's one lucky woman. What's her name?" She reached for her coffee and took a sip, careful not to burn her mouth.

"Chloe."

Beca choked and slightly spilled some of her coffee. She hadn't heard that name in years. Jeremy looked at her with concern, "Ms. Mitchell, are you okay?"

After a few coughs, Beca smiled and nodded, "The coffee's hot." She chuckled nervously. "And what does she do?"

"She's a teacher in a community college."

Beca felt slightly relieved. She couldn't be Chloe Beale. She knew the redhead was too focused in her broadway dream to even consider taking a path in education. It could be a different Chloe.

"Wow. Why don't you bring her in the opening of Stark Records this weekend? There's going to be a cocktail party and everything."

"Absolutely," Jeremy answered.

Beca smiled in response and finally took a few sips of her coffee. She and Jeremy talked about music and got to know each other more. They also talked about the opening of Stark Records.

* * *

After a few hours, Jeremy entered the apartment and dropped his keys by the counter. He checked the mail and walked slowly to the living room.

"Hey, baby. How was lunch with Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked as she planted a kiss on Jeremy's cheek.

"She was awesome. By the way, she wants to meet you. I kind of told her about you," He looked up and smiled at his girlfriend.

Chloe was caught off guard by this, "Really? Um…what did she say?" She felt slightly nervous because maybe Beca had mentioned something.

"Don't worry. She's looking forward to meet you. Promise me you'll go with me to the opening of Stark Records." Jeremy looked at her in the eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Of course, I'll go," Chloe said with a smile and mentally kicked herself. Jeremy smiled back and went to their room to change into more comfortable clothes leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts. She had come to a realization that Beca doesn't even know she was Jeremy's girlfriend. She felt somewhat relieved that Jeremy doesn't know about them…yet.

She plopped down the couch and thought about how it would go. She had regret agreeing to go to the opening.


	3. Nice to see you again

A/N: I decided to include some flashbacks. But it will depend on the chapter.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _Chloe, can you please pick a dress? We're going to be late! I mean, it's the first company event we're going to," Beca threw her hands in the air as she waited for her girlfriend to come out of the closet._

 _After a few minutes, Chloe came out with a smile on her face, "We have like an hour, Becs. You're so excited." She turned around to face the mirror so she could look at herself in the dress._

" _Yeah but it's a 20 minute drive plus traffic," Beca stated. The moment Beca got that call from Atlantic Records, she could feel the pressure. She believed that if she had made one wrong move, she was afraid that she might lose her job._

 _Chloe noticed how nervous the DJ was and gave her a reassuring smile, "You're going to be the best music producer. Who knows? Maybe you'll have your own record label someday," She sat on Beca's lap as she played with the brunette's hair._

" _And I want you by my side," Beca kissed Chloe's shoulder._

" _Always," Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss Beca on the lips._

* * *

Jeremy and Chloe entered the party and Chloe ended up looking for Beca. She felt nervous and didn't know what to do or what to say if she had faced the brunette. She couldn't stop thinking about it that it was starting to stress her out in so many levels. She fidgeted with her handbag as she scanned the room.

That didn't go unnoticed by Jeremy, "You look so tense. Relax, Beca is an awesome person."

Chloe forced a smile and didn't find her boyfriend's words comforting. She thought about a few possibilities on how to start a conversation with Beca without making it too awkward. But it was inevitable. She could pretend she didn't know Beca but that would be a stupid idea and it would make things more complicated. Before she knew it, she was tugged by Jeremy towards what seem to be a mini-bar.

Beca talked to a few people and had decided to get a drink at the bar. The bartender smiled as he took note of her order. She drummed a beat on the counter as she waited for her drink. She was happy that everything was going well with the event. Then she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hi. Ms. Mitchell," Jeremy greeted.

Beca smirked as she recognized the voice, "Jeremy, please just call me Beca." She held her drink and took a sip as she turned around. She almost choked when she saw a familiar looking redhead in front of her. She stood frozen and caught her breath.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Chloe Beale," Jeremy smiled proudly. He placed his hand behind his girlfriend who stood there with a smile.

They both locked eyes for a moment. Not sure, what to say to each other especially Beca who was freaking out inside. Chloe made the first move.

"Beca Mitchell? Oh my god, it's been years. How've you been?" Chloe thought this was the only way to make things less awkward.

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows, "You know each other?" He asked, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere.

Chloe turned to him and said, "We went to college together. Is that right, Beca?" She said, hoping that the brunette will cooperate with her.

Beca was basically gazing at Chloe. She couldn't believe what was happening at the moment. It took a time for her to realize that Chloe asked her something. "Um, yeah. Chloe Beale, It's nice to see you again." She forced a smile.

"How come you never told me?" Jeremy asked, still confused to what was happening.

"I was only familiar with the faces and it was a long time ago," Chloe let out a nervous laugh.

Beca could tell Jeremy doesn't know the history between them. She was surprised that Chloe hadn't mentioned her to him at all. "Yeah, I'm surprised you still remembered me." She smiled, locking eyes on Chloe.

"Of course, I'll never forget you." Chloe gave her a genuine smile. This was the truth. She didn't forget Beca. It's hard to forget about the girl who she fell in love with. The girl whom she lost her iloveyouginity. But of course, she still felt bad about what happened between them.

Beca bit her bottom lip and gave her a small smile. She didn't expect to meet Chloe again, much less with her new boyfriend. It's good enough to know that Chloe was dating someone else but to see them together more often will just hurt Beca even more.

Jeremy smiled at the both of them, happy that they have met and took a mental note to ask Chloe about their friendship.

Joe approached them to call Beca, "Hey, Beca. There's someone I'd like you to meet." He turned his head and noticed Chloe. But before he could say anything, Beca decided to speak up knowing that Joe would make things more awkward between them.

"Um, Joe. This is Jeremy Wellerstein," Beca gestured to Jeremy. Joe shook Jeremy's hand and started what seemed to be a long conversation about his demos.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other for a moment. Beca gave her a small smile and looked away awkwardly. She left to talk to the other guests but mostly just to avoid her. Chloe watched her walk away and she didn't know what to feel. The next thing she wanted was to talk to Beca and have some closure so she could move on completely.

* * *

"She has a boyfriend already and they seem to be happy together," Beca said through the phone. After talking to a few guests, she needed to talk to someone about what just happened.

"Just talk to her, Beca. And have some closure," Jesse replied.

Beca took a moment to respond. "It's not that easy, Jesse." She sighed and her assistant called her to tell her that she had to make a speech. "I need to go. I'll talk to you later." Beca hung up and took a deep breath before going back to the event.

"Everyone, may I present to you the CEO of Stark Records, Ms. Beca Mitchell," Joe said with a proud smile. Everyone gave her a round of applause. She smiled awkwardly as she made her way to the podium.

"I'm just gonna stick with the cards. I made them before bedtime," Beca said through microphone and let out a light laugh. She had never felt extremely nervous, maybe because she knew Chloe was there.

* * *

Beca woke up the next day and felt tired. She went to the kitchen and she couldn't find coffee anywhere. She let out a breath and decided to go to the coffeehouse that's just across the street. She changed into her casual clothes, took her sunglasses and went out.

As she made her way inside the coffeehouse, she looked at the menu and was glad they have her favorite drink. She smiled at the brunette in the counter.

"I'll have the…uh…Caramel Latte to go," Beca said as she reached for her wallet. The brunette woman nodded with a smile. Beca took a seat near the counter as she looked through her Twitter notifications. She smiled as she read her fans' sweet messages.

Chloe entered the same coffeehouse and decided to unwind. This was her favorite coffeehouse in the city. She smiled when she saw her friend in the counter.

"Hey, Katie. I'll have the usual," Chloe said as she searched for money in her purse.

"You got it," Katie beamed as she took Chloe's order. "By the way, I think we have a celebrity in the house," she said in a low voice so people wouldn't hear her.

"Who?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out who would go here.

"I think it's that singer or DJ…Ugh I forgot her name."

Chloe shook her head in amusement, "I'll just wait for my drink over there." She took a seat across a brunette woman wearing sunglasses and was smiling on her phone. She didn't pay attention that much at the woman but she did look familiar. She put her earphones on and listened to her music.

"Caramel Latte for Beca!" one of the baristas called her. Beca stood up, not taking her eyes off her phone and made her way to the counter. She took the cup and as she exited the coffeehouse, she took a sip and frowned.

"Weird," Beca checked the cup to see if it was indeed hers. She widened her eyes when she saw Chloe's name.

"I think this is yours." Beca turned around quickly and was met by Chloe who was holding a cup. They were a meter apart.

Beca kept her phone in her pocket and gave her an apologetic look. "I'll just get you another one. I'm sorry." She didn't make eye-contact and made her way back inside but Chloe stopped her.

"It's okay. Um, do you wanna go inside? Let's catch up."

Beca hesitated but she had agreed to it anyway, "Yeah. Sure." She didn't exactly know what Chloe wanted to talk about. She felt nervous because she knew things can go wrong with their conversation.

Chloe didn't know where to begin. Bringing up the past was definitely not a good idea.

They both sat down across from each other. Silence filled the gap between them so Beca decided to speak up, "So um, it's been a while. I mean, you look great." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, um. You look great too. Congratulations on the opening by the way. I never got to tell you yesterday."

"It's okay. Thanks," Beca replied with a timid smile. Then again, another awkward silence. The silence was killing her. She took glances at Chloe as she played with the cardboard wrapped around her coffee cup.

"Do you need to go somewhere important? Because we can do this some other day," Chloe asked.

Beca looked up and pulled her hands away from the cup. "No, I won't be doing anything in particular. What did you want to talk about anyway?"

"I just-" Chloe couldn't let the words out. She wanted to hear from Beca the reason why she had left. The letter wasn't enough. She's still looking for answers after years but she figured this wasn't the time to talk about those things. "I just wanted to thank you for giving Jeremy an opportunity. This means a lot to him."

Beca just gave her a serious look and could tell what Chloe was worried about. She cracked a small smile and looked away from her, "Chloe, I won't torture Jeremy's career because of what happened between us. He didn't take you away from me. I-" She looked back at her and hesitated to continue. She clenched her jaw and swallowed a lump on her throat.

"You what?" Chloe wanted Beca to continue.

Beca sighed, "It doesn't matter," She checked her watch and though of an excuse to go, "I need to go to some meeting. I guess I'll see you around." She stood up from the chair and took what was supposed to be Chloe's cup.

When she went back to her apartment, her mind was clouded with thoughts of Chloe. She misses her so much. She looked back to the day when she wanted to fix her relationship with Chloe but she was too late. No wonder Jeremy looked familiar because he was the one she saw at the restaurant with Chloe. She saw how happy Chloe was and how she's finally moving on. So Beca took it a sign to distance herself from her. Right now, she has no choice but to live with her mistake.

* * *

A/N: All I can say right now is expect a lot of angst in the following chapters.


	4. I'm following a map that leads to you

Jeremy was waiting for Chloe to come home from work so he decided to surf the internet for a while. He asked Chloe about Beca a number of times but the redhead would just say they know each other in college and that they were in the same acapella club. He had a feeling Chloe was hiding something from him.

Curious, he googled Beca Mitchell. He read information about the famous music producer but something had caught his eye. In the Personal Life section of Beca's Wikipedia page, he read that she is a lesbian and that she had a girlfriend who was once a broadway actress but unfortunately they broke up a few years back. The article didn't say the name though. He felt intrigued so he researched about it. He came across paparazzi photos on google and looked at each one of them. Too bad there wasn't any clear photo of the girl but she had red hair. He scrolled down and down and stopped when he saw a photo of Beca and the girl walking down the street; hand in hand. He slightly frowned when that girl looked like Chloe. He opened the photo and it led to a link of a Just Jared article.

 _Beca Mitchell and her girlfriend were spotted walking down the streets of Hollywood. The girlfriend is identified as Chloe Beale, a broadway actress, and sources say that they had been dating for 3 years._

He scrolled down the page and saw another photo of Beca looking at Chloe with a smile. Chloe was laughing and Jeremy had to admit she looked beautiful and happy. He noticed the engagement ring that Chloe was wearing then he read the caption.

 _It has been confirmed that the hottest couple are engaged! Finally Beca Mitchell proposed!_

Jeremy felt upset that Chloe didn't tell him about this. They had been together for years and not once did Chloe mention Beca to him. He quickly closed the tab and listened to music to release that tension.

A few hours later, Chloe arrived. She smiled when she saw Jeremy lying on the couch.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Chloe asked as she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Jeremy sighed and stood up to follow her to her the kitchen, "Nothing much. I have a question for you though. But before that, promise me you'll be honest with me starting today."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow with a smirk after drinking, "Jeremy, how many times do I have to tell you Mark and I are just friends." She said, not noticing the serious expression on his face.

Jeremy gave her a small smile, "This isn't about Mark."

"Okay, what is it then?" Chloe asked as she made herself some tea.

Jeremy took a deep breath and thought about where to begin. "What was it like dating a celebrity?" He asked and locked his eyes on Chloe as he waited for her to answer.

Chloe stopped what she was doing and gulped, "What are you saying?" She felt nervous that Jeremy might've found out about her and Beca. She was going to tell him herself.

"Don't lie to me. I know you dated Beca Mitchell," Jeremy said with a serious tone.

Chloe bit her lip as she turned around to face him. She sighed deeply before speaking, "How did you know?"

"Jesus Christ, Chloe. You were one of the Top 10 hottest couple in Hollywood!" He said with a slightly raised voice.

"Jeremy, that was a few years ago. I've…I've moved on," Chloe said and took a deep breath. She took a few steps closer to Jeremy who was still upset.

"Why didn't you tell me? Chloe, we've been together for two years. Why would you hide that from me?" Jeremy asked in a soft voice and searched for her eyes.

"I just didn't want to talk about it," Chloe muttered.

Jeremy nodded in understanding. Even if he really wanted to know more about them, he didn't want to make Chloe feel uncomfortable. "Okay, I'm sorry. But is it okay with you that I'm working with her?"

Chloe nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, "What happened between us was done. Plus, I have you now." She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. She's just hoping that Jeremy wouldn't make this conversation longer. She wasn't really in the mood to talk about Beca.

Jeremy hesitated in hugging her at first but he did. He kissed her temple. No wonder Chloe didn't want to meet Beca in the first place. After finding out, he felt different. He has no right to be jealous. Chloe is _his_ girlfriend now. And Beca is _his_ boss. He was just hoping that nothing will go wrong with his relationship with Chloe.

* * *

Beca was reading an e-mail when her personal assistant knocked on her door. She smiled at her and gestured for her to come in.

"Ms. Mitchell, your 2pm meeting is already here. It's about the benefit concert that you'll be sponsoring," Mary informed her.

"Yeah. Tell them I'll be there in a few," Beca replied as she fixed her desk. With that, Mary nodded and exited her office.

She had received a letter about a benefit concert at the community university last week and she thought maybe why not. This could be a good exposure for the company. Plus there's an acapella group and she volunteered to help them out with their performance. She was actually looking forward to it.

She made her way to the conference room with a coffee in hand. She pushed the glass door open, not even looking who was in it.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry if I'm a few minutes late. Short legs problems," Beca joked and everyone in the room laughed lightly. There were only three people. The first person introduced herself as the dean of the college of music. The next one is the head of the program committee and the other is a representative of the music committee.

"We have another representative and she's on her way," The dean said with an apologetic smile.

Beca smiled reassuringly and asked, "Oh, so shall we wait for her or-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Chloe entered the room, panting. Beca widened her eyes at the sight of Chloe.

Chloe gulped when she saw Beca and forced a smile as she took a seat beside the representative of the music committee.

"Ms. Mitchell, this is Chloe Beale, the instructor of our acapella group. I believe you'll be working with her for the acapella performances," the dean said.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other for a moment. Chloe was the first one to react, forcing a bright smile, "I'm looking forward to working with you, Becs. I mean, Ms. Mitchell."

Beca smiled at the nickname and said that they should start the meeting.

The head of the program committee stood up and started discussing about the flow of the concert. Along the discussion, Beca would glance at Chloe from time to time. She felt excited and scared about the fact she'll be working with her. She wasn't really expecting that they'll get back together. She just misses the redhead's company.

Chloe, on the other hand, looked at Beca through the corner of her eye and let out a small smile. She had the same thoughts as Beca. She did miss the brunette's company as well. It may not be like the old days but she still wanted to be friends with her. She could see Beca looking at her and she couldn't help but feel flustered. She felt the butterflies in her stomach at the thought that Beca is staring at her. This is so wrong.

Chloe looked at her and rolled her eyes, annoyed. Beca simply smirked and paid attention to the meeting.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

" _Beca, stop it! You're creeping me out," Chloe said with a giggle._

" _What? You don't want me to look at you like that? Why not?" Beca laughed as she leaned closer._

" _I just feel uncomfortable."_

" _What if I tell you I'll never get tired of staring at you because you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I'm the luckiest person on earth to be in love with you," Beca said as she looked at Chloe in the eyes. Their faces were a few inches apart._

 _Chloe looked back at Beca's eyes and blushed. The brunette's eyes shined as she continued gazing at her girlfriend. Chloe playfully pushed her and held her hand, "You're amazing."_

" _And you are amazingly beautiful," Beca said and planted a kiss on the redhead's forehand._

* * *

The meeting was done. Beca and Chloe were the last ones to exit the room.

"So when can we start working on the arrangements?" Chloe began to ask.

Beca looked at her for a moment before speaking, "I'll check on my schedule. You're so excited." She shook her head in amusement.

"I just want to get things done right away so we can have more time for rehearsals," Chloe stated with a serious tone.

"Since when did you become Aubrey Posen?" Beca quirked an eyebrow with a playful smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm going to be professional here."

"Have some chill. What happened to the Chloe Beale I know?"

"Things changed, Beca," Chloe replied. She saw the guilt in Beca's eyes. Her heart sank so she awkwardly looked away and changed the subject. "I'll give you my number and you can contact me on when we can work on the set list." Chloe handed out a piece of paper with her phone number written on it.

Beca was hesitant at first but she took it, "Yeah. I'm sorry. Maybe we could start next week. Let's say Wednesday?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll call you by then," Beca said and left the room.

Beca walked briskly back to her office and closed the door. "What the hell were you thinking Beca Mitchell?" She muttered to herself. She rested her head on her desk and closed her eyes. She pounded her head gently a few times that she didn't hear someone enter the room.

"Woah, it's only been a few weeks and you're this stressed out already?" The woman joked.

"Hey, Stella," Beca greeted nonchalantly and didn't lift her head from the desk. Stella and Beca had been good friends the past years. Turns out, Stella stayed in LA for a few months and that's when the two women got closer. Sure Beca had a little crush on Stella but things between them would never work out and Beca accepted it. They had maintained a good friendship.

"I saw Chloe on the way here. She didn't see me though," Stella said as she sat across Beca who was still pounding her head a few times on the table.

"I'm gonna be working with her," Beca said with a heavy sigh. She finally lifted her head up and turned on her computer.

"On that benefit concert?"

Beca nodded and looked for a song to listen to but couldn't find any. "I didn't know she was teaching in that university."

"That's gonna be complicated."

"Well, she has a boyfriend now. Her boyfriend is actually my client which is awkward."

Stella made a yikes face and looked away, "So you ready for dinner? We need to catch that reservation at Carlos'."

"I'm starving." Beca stood up and gathered her things. She took her bag and let Stella out of her office first.

They were on their way to the elevator and were busy talking that they didn't notice Chloe sitting on the waiting area. Jeremy was supposed to pick her up since he was almost done with work anyway. The redhead glued her eyes on the two women and felt anger. She couldn't believe Beca was still hanging out with Stella the woman who almost ruined their relationship. She just watched them and saw Stella laughing to what Beca had said. Stella linked their arms together as they entered the elevator.

Chloe was mad. She knows it's wrong but she started thinking that Beca had left her for Stella. She grew even more furious towards Beca.

"Hey," Jeremy greeted with his charming smile. Chloe looked at him and forced a smile. And just like that, her thoughts about Beca were gone. Maybe because he is the exact opposite of Beca. Jeremy was more matured with things and takes them seriously. Beca is a bit playful and tends to crack a joke when she's uncomfortable with the situation. Jeremy helps her forget Beca but she knew she couldn't love him the way she loved her because what she had with Beca was different. Good different.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm soo sorry for the late update. But don't worry I'll never forget this story. I just need to finish my other story (Lost Stars) first. I almost combined the storyline and I'm scared that I might ruin this story lol. I've already outlined the events and I'm very excited to write them and share them with you all.**

 **Really appreciate the reviews, favs, and follows. :)**


	5. Don't let our memories bring you sorrow

Beca entered her quiet apartment and locked the door behind her. She placed her car keys on the small table, dropped her bag in the living room and went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat.

If someone would ask Beca how was her day, she'd say nothing much happened. Well, except for the fact that Chloe had been a very cold bitch to her. She was entitled anyway. She deserved it. Whenever Beca asks something, Chloe would only answer in one or two words. The redhead wouldn't even look at her. She wasn't the perky redhead Beca knew. Everything did change over the past three years. Beca was an expert in building up walls and keeping herself guarded but around Chloe, she just wasn't used to it.

She let out a deep sigh as she placed her dinner on the coffee table and sat down on her couch. She took a spoonful of her mac n cheese before taking her laptop from her bag and turned it on. Maybe she could make a mix to release some stress but while she was going through her documents, she had accidentally opened a folder that contained a lot of video files. She couldn't see thumbnails though. Curious as to what it could be, she double-clicked on one file and she immediately heard Chloe's adorable giggles. It was the video of the day they first moved in to LA. Beca's lips curved into a small smile as she remembered how happy they were that day.

" _Whoo! L.A!"_ Chloe said excitedly. The redhead was taking a video of the view of the city outside the car window. She was seated in the back seat with Beca.

" _Chloe, it's gonna take up so much space in my phone. Stop it,"_ Beca chided but instead Chloe turned the camera to her.

" _Look at Grumpy beside me. Come on. We can look back in this after a few years and remember this day,"_ Chloe said in a cheerful tone. Beca gently swatted the camera away so Chloe continued taking a video of the view outside. After a few giggles from the redhead, the video ended.

Beca decided to play the next video. This time it was her face on close up with her straight face on. She was leaning against Chloe while the other woman wrapped an arm around her.

" _Shit, I thought it was on camera mode already,"_ Beca furrowed her eyebrows at the camera. Chloe laughed lightly as she took the camera away from her.

" _Don't mind her. I know she's excited as me. She just doesn't show it,"_ Chloe said and Beca poked the side of her stomach playfully.

" _I'm happy that you're here,"_ Beca nudged her nose against Chloe's shoulder.

" _I love you, baby."_ Chloe kissed the top of her head.

Beca couldn't take it anymore. She stopped the video and closed the entire thing. Deleting this folder was just one click away but she couldn't do it. She wanted to hold on to these precious happy memories with Chloe.

Being nostalgic sucks. Beca isn't nostalgic because this is what she had been avoiding. This horrible feeling of missing someone. It was just horrible. She wanted to cry but there were no tears coming out of her eyes. Three years just felt like months to her. Chloe is surely hard to get over.

* * *

Chloe found herself in her room alone listening to music. She wasn't motivated to do anything. She's stuck with listening to The Script. She had to admit that it's very painful to see Beca everyday. She had to be this bitch around her because she didn't want to show her vulnerable side. It was like her mourning period all over again. Everything was going well but Beca had to come back to her life. She thought she had finally gotten over the brunette. She just thought she could.

She reached for her small drawer and took out a small box. It was a box filled with important things. Unlike Beca, Chloe is a very nostalgic person. It's mainly because she wants to remember just about all the significant events in her life. In the box, she found her grandmother's bracelet, her father's last letter before he passed away, some childhood pictures (mostly with Aubrey) and two other things she couldn't just let go- Beca's golden necklace chain with small headphones (the one she gave her when she was having the worst day) and her engagement ring.

She had made a point to burn all the photographs with Beca. She had deleted the compilation of their random videos and even her number (well for a time). But somehow she just couldn't let go of these two things. They were very valuable to her.

Beca was willing to fight for their relationship and then one day she just left without saying goodbye personally. She and Beca would always be a lose end. No matter how many times Chloe tried to forget her, she just couldn't.

* * *

The next day, they had another meeting and it may be their last just the two of them. Beca noticed that Chloe's attitude seemed different today. Like a lot different. The redhead was just being quiet and she seemed nicer. Beca just let her be and focused on her work.

"So I guess we'll go with this mix then. _We Got The World, Timber, America The Beautiful and Wrecking Ball._ "

"Yeah, I've already come up with an idea for the choreography. I'll ask Flo for help," Chloe said as she listened to the mix intently.

Beca nodded and went behind her desk to open a package that had just arrived. She tore up one end then saw a lot of CDs inside. She took a mental note to check them out later after this meeting with Chloe.

"Beca," Chloe called her in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, not looking at the redhead. "Just tell me if you want to change it again. It's totally fine."

"No, I was just going to get a cup of coffee. Do you want to come with me? I mean, if you're busy, I understand," Chloe rambled.

Beca thought about it for a moment and stared at her with a blank expression. Maybe a cup of coffee wouldn't be such a bad idea. She pursed her lips and gave her a small smile, "It's okay. I can take a break."

They went to the nearest coffee shop. Chloe had ordered a Latte and Beca ordered an Iced Chocolate drink. They sat down for a while and still talked about work but of course, they had run out of things to talk about.

"So um, how did you and Jeremy meet?" Beca asked, out of the blue. The question that she had regretted asking.

Chloe was caught off guard with the question about her love life. She took a sip of her drink and forced a small smile, "Well, I actually got a call from him. He's looking for a female singer and I took the job. Y'know, since my broadway career wasn't a success."

Beca looked away and bit her bottom lip before taking a sip of her chocolate drink. Chloe continued, "I was devastated when we broke up and he was there to listen to me. Then one thing led to another and here we are, two years."

"Wow. That's uhh great." It did hurt to hear those things from Chloe. Good thing, Beca was good at hiding her emotions. Jeremy was there when Chloe needed her the most. This made her realize that maybe she didn't deserve Chloe at all.

"How about you? How long have you been dating…Stella?" Chloe asked. Beca let out a guilty look and sighed deeply.

"Oh we aren't dating. I've never had a serious relationship since then," Beca said as she played with the receipt that was on top of the table. The two women were silent for a moment. It was like the day when they first saw each other after three years.

"What happened to us, Beca? You just left. I thought you wanted to give it another chance."

"I know," Beca threw a small piece of crumbled paper aside, "I just…I saw how unhappy you were. And I heard you talking to Aubrey on the phone. I couldn't forget what you said that day."

* * *

 _Beca just came home from work and wanted to lie in bed. She walked to their bedroom and she heard Chloe's light sobs. She wanted to enter the room to comfort her but she stopped when she noticed that Chloe was on the phone._

" _Aubrey…I already gave her a chance," Chloe said with a cracking voice. "Everything is just so complicated and…I don't think I can save this. I need a break from everything…I know, Bree. I just can't take it anymore."_

 _Beca gasped at what she had heard. A tear streamed down her face and her heart just shattered. She quickly walked away from the door and out of their apartment. She ran to the fire exit and burst in to tears. She couldn't believe what she just heard from the love of her life._

* * *

Chloe parted her lips and saw how broken Beca was, "Beca, I'm so sorry you heard that."

Beca let out a breathy laugh and looked down at her drink, "It's all in the past now. We can't basically undo everything that happened. You're happy with Jeremy then I'm happy for you." She looked at Chloe and gave her a genuine smile. They were bittersweet words. It felt good and bad at the same time. But mostly good because all she ever wanted was Chloe to be happy.

Chloe just sat there in silence as she saw Beca's face fell. She wiped a tear in her eye. All this time, she had thought she was the only one who was hurt. What she didn't realize was that she was the reason why Beca had left and why she had let their relationship crumble just like that. She reached for Beca's hand that was resting on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry about everything,"Beca looked into those bright blue eyes for the first time in three years.

"I'm sorry about everything too," Chloe replied. "I missed you."

"Look, I'm not asking for much. I just want us to at least be friends again," Beca said and gave her a hopeful look.

Chloe let out a half smile, "Sure."

Things just started from there. They just remained as friends like the old days. Beca wanted to move on but she didn't want to cut Chloe from her life. After this day, she felt much better. Maybe they were right, they just needed this talk so it'll be easier for them to move on.

* * *

 _The conversation continued…_

" _..I just can't take this anymore."_

" _Chloe, listen to me. I know Beca is doing her best but of course she needs time for her career. I understand why you have to feel this way. I have one last question, do you still love her?"_

 _Chloe paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "Yes. Always."_

* * *

 **A/N: Heey. Now that I'm done with my other story, I can finally focus on this one. I've already come up with the final plot and…okay, no spoilers. Tell me what you think of this chapter! :)**


	6. Like we used to

**A/N: If a part of the chapter is in italics then it's a flashback. Just to save all the confusion in the later chapters.**

* * *

"Jeremy, let's take five," Beca said through the intercom and the man in the booth nodded with a small smile. Beca was about to wear her headphones when she heard the door open behind her. She smiled when she saw Chloe holding a tray with three coffee cups. She quickly turned her head and wore her headphones. She was listening to the song that she and Jeremy had just recorded when she noticed that Chloe had slipped one of the coffee cups on the small table beside her. Beca was a bit surprised with the sudden gesture.

"It's chocolate milk. Just the way you like it," Chloe beamed at the brunette who simply smirked.

She muttered, "Thanks." And the redhead nodded in response before going inside the booth. Beca tried to focus on the song and she should come up with new ideas so that it'll sound better but she couldn't help but look at the couple inside.

Chloe rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder while he was trying to explain something to her. Chloe just giggled and playfully slapped her boyfriend.

Beca clenched her jaw and looked away. She had felt different kinds of pain through her life. She had a bike accident when she was still a kid. Her leg was put on a cast for months. Her parents had divorced when she was in high school and she saw her father leave. But nothing was more painful than this. She's still trying to accept the fact that Chloe is someone else's angel.

* * *

Chloe was already happy with her life up until Beca came back. Things have been confusing in her part. She's happy with her relationship with Jeremy and didn't want to throw it away. Two years is a long time. Even if she hadn't told him those three words, she still liked him. Jeremy is a great guy. He's every woman could ever ask for.

Having closure was a huge step to moving on and letting go of everything. Being friends with Beca might not be a good idea but she didn't want to cut Beca from her life completely. Ever since the day they talked, she kept thinking that maybe (just maybe) their relationship could've worked out. She heard Beca's side of the story why she had left. Come to think of it, they could've had a chance.

But she chose to be with Jeremy.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

Chloe was snapped from her thoughts and forced a smile, "Let's just stay home and watch Friends."

Jeremy smirked and let out a questioning look, "Chloe, we've seen that like a million times. Are you never going to get tired of that?"

"I like watching it," Chloe protested as she scanned through the music sheets to distract herself.

"How about we go see that new James Bond movie?"

Chloe smiled and nodded in agreement. They both heard Beca's voice saying that they'll record another song. With that, Chloe kissed Jeremy on the cheek and made her way outside the booth.

Beca noticed the dejected look on Chloe's face. She didn't hear anything from the conversation going on inside the booth but whatever it was, something wasn't right. She didn't like seeing Chloe this way. She wanted to ask her what's wrong but she just carried on with her work and acted like she didn't notice her.

* * *

" _Which one's your favorite episode again?" Beca asked as she sat down on the stool by the kitchen island. She was watching Chloe cook._

 _Chloe turned around and let out a look of disbelief, "The one where everybody knew about Chandler and Monica. We just watched that episode last night. How can you forget about that?"_

" _I'm not even sorry. I just like it better when you tell it," Beca gave her a sweet smile._

* * *

It was the day of the benefit concert. The event was held at the park and there was a huge crowd. All because there will be celebrities, like Beca Mitchell, around. Beca didn't interact that much with her fans even though she wanted to take pictures with all of them. But for security purposes, she was escorted to her seat at the VIP section right away. She managed to wave to the fans at the back and heard them squeal in excitement. She didn't look that glamorous compared to the celebrities beside her. She wore a nice blouse and dark jeans with her matching boots. She just wanted to look comfortable yet presentable.

She saw Chloe on stage holding a clipboard and had a headset on. Of course, she's one of the organizers of the concert. Beca smiled at Chloe who was talking to one of the stage managers with a smile. She looked so cheerful even if Beca knew how stressed she is. When Chloe met her gaze, she gave her a sweet smile and managed a small wave before going back stage again.

After a few minutes, the opening number started. It was an all-girl acapella group and they had sparkling costumes. Beca recognized them as Chloe's group because one of them started to sing _We Got The World_. Then they started dancing with all the props. It was a really nice opening. When the song shifted to _Wrecking Ball_ , a fat girl dangling from the ceiling started to sing. Beca grinned and applauded after their performance.

There were various performances. The University Marching band played their own version of Treasure by Bruno Mars. There were about three indie bands and the crowd grew wild as they played. Beca knew them because she had already worked with some of them. It lasted for about two hours and it was a success.

The dean thanked Beca for being one of the sponsors and they had chatted for a while. Beca had mentioned that if there's going to be another event like this in the future, she would be happy to be one of sponsors again. It didn't last long before Beca was left alone in the middle of the field. She scanned the place and everyone had carried on with their day. Families were having their picnics. Kids were flying their kites and some were playing in the playground. It was a good sunny day. However, Beca chose to go home. She wore her sunglasses and was about to walk away when someone had called her.

"Beca!"

Beca turned around and saw the perky redhead with a bright smile, jogging towards her. She let out a smile and faced her.

"The concert was amazing, Chloe. Good job," Beca said right away when Chloe was already standing in front of her.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Chloe said.

"Nah, it was all you."

"So do you wanna go grab something to eat? There's a table set over there and you can come if you want," Chloe gestured at the table near the side of the stage.

Beca wanted to protest but then Chloe slowly smiled, "Come on. We have tacos!" She said excitedly, "I know you'll be home alone anyway. You might as well just join us," She grab Beca's wrist and took her to the booth where Chloe's colleagues were.

Somehow she let herself being pulled by Chloe. It's funny because after all these years, she still couldn't say no to the redhead. Maybe it's because when she says no, Chloe would put on her adorable puppy dog eyes and Beca would just fall apart then say yes. But this time it's different, she couldn't say no to her because it's Chloe. It's because she misses her and she wanted to make every second count with her.

When they finally reached the table, Chloe quickly looked for the plates, "My students wanted to meet you by the way. Apparently you're everyone's woman crush Wednesday," she said as she took two plates and handed one to Beca.

"What can I say? I'm hot," Beca smirked.

Chloe giggled as she continued fixing her taco, "They're just fangirling over you."

"Now that's the term I've never imagine you'd use. That's like a thing now."

"Oh totes."

A woman called Chloe's attention and they had talked a bit longer. Beca continued putting meat and vegetables in her taco and looked for an empty seat somewhere. She found a vacant bench nearby and decided to settle there. She was about to take her first bite when…

"Wait, you're Beca Mitchell, right?" A girl in a yellow university shirt asked. She was with three other friends.

Beca looked at them with her mouth wide open and slowly grinned, "I am. May I help you?"

She looked at one of her friends, "I told you, guys." She looked back at Beca and asked, "We really love your music. Huge fans. Can we take a selfie with you?"

Beca nodded and put her taco down, "Sure." She stood up and all the girls stood next to her. She made a goofy grin and the girls giggled at the photo. They said thank you and bid her goodbye before walking away. She sighed happily and took her taco. She prepared herself for one huge bite when someone sat down beside her.

"So did you like the taco?" Chloe asked and took another bite of her food. Beca noticed that she had finished half of it.

"Gee, I don't know. It's already my second one," Beca rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Chloe widened her eyes and smiled brightly, "Really?"

"No. Haven't tried it yet because society wouldn't let me."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow and nudged Beca's arm, "Then eat it already. What are you waiting for?"

Beca then took a huge bite and she had to admit it was good. But Taco Bell is still her favorite. She slightly nodded in approval.

"Is it better than Taco Bell?" Chloe asked with a cheeky grin.

Beca shook her head right away as she continued chewing her food, "Oh no. Taco Bell is still my favorite."

"Wow. I'm surprised," Chloe said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So what does a professor like you teach children?" Beca asked with her mouth full.

"Music and theater," Chloe answered, "Yes, I handle the drama club."

"Haven't asked that question yet but thank you for answering in advance. Have you ever got drunk with your students?"

Chloe looked at her in disbelief and frowned, "What? Beca, seriously?"

"True story. My philosophy professor actually bought us drinks after finals," Beca said with smug look.

"No kidding. So that's why you didn't show up that night we-" Chloe stopped and looked away from Beca.

Beca pursed her lips and took a deep breath. She looked down from her gaze, "Y'know, it's okay to look back. Especially the good ones."

Chloe shrugged and lifted her head to look at Beca, "It just feels weird talking about it."

"We just have to accept the fact that everything's different," Beca looked at her and gave her a small smile. Chloe managed a smile but it was a sad one. Beca didn't notice it though. She just keeps on telling her how good the taco was and that they should try shawarma sometime. The redhead would smile occasionally but she couldn't take her mind off what Beca had said.

She knew she told the brunette that everything's changed. She didn't mean it that way though. A lot has changed over the past years but she didn't want everything to change between her and Beca. Even if they had closure and they are friends, it still feels weird talking about the past.

"Chloe?"

Chloe slightly shook her head and turned to Beca, "Hmm?"

Beca scratched the back of her neck and bit her bottom lip nervously, "Are you…um…"

"What?"

"Are you still gonna eat your taco?" Beca smiled sheepishly.

Chloe looked down at her plate and totally forgot about the other piece she had. She chuckled to herself and handed her plate to Beca, "Here." She gave her a sweet smile.

"I haven't eaten anything yet. I'm so hungry," Beca said as she took a bite of the taco. "Thanks." She chewed her food and focused on eating.

Chloe smiled when she noticed the sauce on the corner of Beca's lips but the other girl hadn't noticed it yet. "Beca, you have a little something on your," She pointed at the corner of her mouth.

"What?" Beca raised her eyebrows. Her mouth was stuffed.

"Let me," Chloe took out a tissue and wiped off the sauce from Beca's mouth. Beca remained still and didn't look at the redhead. Their faces were dangerously close. She cleared her throat nervously and the redhead pulled away with a satisfied smile.

"All cleaned up," Chloe cooed.

Beca shook her head in amusement, "Thank you, mom." She turned to Chloe and they smiled at each other for a heartbeat. Beca didn't know why but she still got butterflies in her stomach everytime Chloe looks at her that way. Beca always loved the way she smiles and the way her blue eyes shine. She could look at her forever. She wanted tell Chloe how beautiful she looked. But she couldn't.

"I'll go get us something to drink," Chloe took her plate with her and stood up from the bench, "I'll be back."

Beca nodded and ate the last piece of her taco. She took a deep breath and cursed to herself. She shouldn't be feeling this way right now. It's definitely not right.

* * *

 _Beca opened the door and saw Chloe whose eyes were red as she continued sobbing. The brunette quietly entered their bedroom and sat down on the bed. She was facing the redhead who didn't even bother to look at her._

 _Beca took a deep breath and pursed her lips before speaking. "Chloe, I'm going to ask you this one time and I want you to be honest with me." She said in a soft voice, "Are you still happy?"_

 _Chloe took a few minutes and let out a deep sigh. She pulled her hair back and bit her bottom lip nervously. "I'm not happy anymore."_

 _Beca looked away and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry that I failed. I think-"_

" _Don't say that, Beca," Chloe said in a stern voice._

" _Look, I just want you to be happy. That's all I ever want. And if I'm making you not happy anymore then what's the point if we continue doing this."_

 _Chloe scoffed and wiped the tears that fell from her cheeks, "So you're just going to give up?"_

" _That's not-" Beca shifted from her seat and scratched her forehead, "I'm not giving up on us."_

" _It sounds like you are."_

" _Then tell me what you want. Talk to me."_

" _Are you willing to give us a chance?" Chloe asked and gave her a hopeful look._

" _Of course," Beca answered._

" _Then I want you to stay. Not just tonight but I want you to stay and fight for us. We can work this out, Beca. You know it."_

 _Beca nodded. "I'll stay," she said in a soft voice. She slowly leaned in to Chloe to give her a gentle kiss on the lips._


	7. See the stone set in your eyes

_Beca had just gone off the phone and made her way back to the living room where she saw Chloe staring into space, sitting on the couch. There were wedding magazines scattered on the coffee table and pictures of wedding cakes._

" _You okay?" Beca asked as she sat down beside her. She kissed her temple and Chloe let out a small smile._

" _Yeah, I just- Can we talk?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Chloe moved so she was facing her fiancé and intertwined their fingers. Beca brushed her lips against her knuckles. She knew there was something bothering Chloe, "What's on your mind?"_

 _Chloe sighed nervously and looked into Beca's eyes, "Can we postpone the wedding?"_

 _Beca frowned in confusion, "Why? We've been planning for three months now."_

" _I've been doing a lot of thinking and it's not fair if I'm not able to pay half of our wedding. I think I need to focus in my career first," Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously and looked at Beca with hopeful eyes._

 _Beca scratched her nose and slowly nodded. "You do know it's fine with me to spend everything on our wedding. But if that's what you want, I totally understand. As long as I know I'm going to marry you someday." She smiled lovingly at the redhead._

 _Chloe moved from her seat so she was straddling Beca's thighs and kissed her forehead, "I love you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. She closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips._

" _I love you more," Beca said in between kisses. She snaked her arms around the redhead._

* * *

Beca was listening to music in her office when someone had tugged her headphones causing her to jump on her seat. She turned her swivel chair around and was met by Stella.

"What do you want?" Beca asked nonchalantly.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Only if you go out to dinner with me," Beca smiled. She had to admit she liked Stella in a more-than-friends kind of way. She had been trying to ask the blonde out for months now but Stella just rejects her. They have a platonic friendship though Stella had been giving Beca mixed signals but the DJ just goes along with it.

Stella chuckled and sat on the brunette's lap, "Remember Violet? The one I set you up with like months ago? She's getting married."

"Wow. Good for her."

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Beca shook her head and looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

Stella slowly grinned, "Will you be my plus one in this wedding?"

"You want me," Beca pointed at herself with raised eyebrows, "To go to a wedding this weekend." She wasn't amused by the idea.

Stella rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "It'll be fun! You'll just be home moping around anyway. Just come with me."

"No," Beca deadpanned.

Stella ran her finger on Beca's arm that sent shivers down the brunette's spine. The blonde pouted, "Please, Becs."

Beca rolled her eyes and groaned, "I hate it when you do that!"

"I'm guessing it's a yes."

"Fine. I'll go with you to this stupid wedding."

Stella squealed in excitement and planted a few kisses on Beca's cheek. "You're the best, Beca!" Then she grabbed the brunette by the neck and kissed her cheek again. Beca scrunched her face at the gesture. Stella reminded her of Chloe.

"I want you to wear something nice," Stella pointed a finger at her.

"Yes, Ma'am," Beca was looking through her phone and noticed she had received messages. Stella remained seated on her lap. They both heard a light knock by the door.

Beca tilted her head and saw Chloe standing by the doorway. Stella got off Beca's lap and let out a smile. "Chloe, what brings you here?" Beca asked as she was standing up.

"Um…I was supposed to meet Jeremy. I thought he might be here," Chloe said shyly. Beca gestured for her to come in and sit down on the black leather couch.

"Oh. Um, I think he'll be back in a few. You can wait here if you want. By the way, you remember Stella," She remembered Stella's presence in the room.

Stella gave her a small wave and the redhead gave her a polite smile in return. Beca excused herself to go to the restroom and to get a cup of coffee and so she left the two women.

"Wow. It's been a long time. How are you?" Stella asked to break the awkward silence.

"I'm good," Chloe said and felt awkward around Stella herself.

"Beca told me you're a teacher in a university," Stella stated as she sat down on the couch beside Chloe.

"Yeah. I'm quite enjoying it actually. College students can be a handful but I'm having fun," Chloe said.

"Jeremy...he does sound familiar though and I think I've seen him before. What's his last name again?"

"Wellerstein."

Stella widened her eyes, "Oh my god. I knew it! He's Violet's brother!"

Chloe's jaw dropped and she moved on her seat so she was facing Stella, "Right! How do you know Violet?" She grinned.

"We're close friends," Stella then later realized she's taking Beca to the wedding where Chloe and Jeremy will be. She forced a smile and continued talking about her friendship with Violet.

* * *

"Can I not go to the wedding?" Chloe was lying in bed and snuggled beside Jeremy who was on his laptop.

"Chloe, Violet wants you to be there. Just ignore my parents." Jeremy took Chloe's hand and gave it a quick kiss.

"Jeremy, they'll never like me. What's the point?" Chloe sighed and rested her head on the man's broad shoulders. She was basically struggling to impress Jeremy's parents. He came from a very rich family. Let's just say that his parents wanted Jeremy to marry their friend's daughter who went to med school. They were first disappointed when Jeremy chose to be a musician rather than to become a lawyer like his dad. They believed that Jeremy had been making bad decisions in life.

"Look, just be there for Violet okay?" Jeremy set his laptop aside and kissed Chloe's forehead. Chloe just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

* * *

The wedding was amazing. Chloe didn't know why but when she saw Violet and her boyfriend, Rick, exchange vows, she couldn't help but feel jealous. It's not that she wanted to get married now but she wanted to someday. She just couldn't picture who will be the one waiting at the altar. She wasn't sure about Jeremy yet.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest announced then Violet and Rick faced the audience and everyone stood up to give the newlyweds a big round of applause as they shared a passionate kiss.

Chloe's eyes followed the couple as they walked down the aisle but her eyes were glued to the person she had never expected to see. She saw Beca talking animatedly to Stella who was laughing to what she had said. Stella linked their arms together and Beca planted a kiss on her forehead. Chloe's smile faded at the scene happening before her.

"Hey, you okay?" Jeremy asked softly, noticing the way Chloe looked.

Chloe forced a smile and looked at him, "Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Jeremy! Nice to see you here," Beca greeted him. The brunette was wearing an elegant white cocktail dress with a matching black leather jacket.

"Beca? What- Oh I see," Jeremy smirked when she saw Stella, "How are you doing, Stella?"

"I've been really good, Jeremy. I knew looked familiar when I first saw you."

Jeremy just chuckled and asked, "So are you together?"

"Yeah. Well, not together-together. Just friends-together," Beca rambled. Jeremy just nodded and pulled Chloe close to him. He didn't realize that Beca noticed him tense a bit.

* * *

Everyone was having a great time at the reception. There was dancing and a hilarious speech coming from Violet's father. An amazing band played jazz music and other acoustic songs. It was just a fun night.

Chloe and Jeremy sat down by their table while he kept on telling her how beautiful she looked tonight until they were approached by Jeremy's parents. He stood up to greet them and Chloe did as well but she only received a fake smile from Jeremy's mother. Clearly, Jeremy's parents still didn't like her.

"You look handsome, darling," Mrs. Wellerstein said with a smile and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"So…uh…Mom, you remember Chloe," Jeremy said and gently placed his hand behind her back. Chloe just smiled shyly.

"Of course," Mrs. Wellerstein eyed at Chloe before turning her eyes back to her son, "So Jeremy, I'd like you to meet Mr. Richardson's daughter, Rosie." The woman started pulling him away from Chloe and Jeremy gave her an apologetic look. She forced a smile and mouthed, "It's okay."

Jeremy wasn't a problem. His parents were. Well, his mother in particular. She had never met any of her lover's parents. Maybe except for Beca's.

* * *

" _She'll love you. Don't worry about it, Chloe," Beca gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Chloe just took a deep breath._

" _I just feel nervous. I've never met anyone's parents before so this is kind of new to me," Chloe said. They've been only dating for a few months and Beca thought it would be nice if Chloe had met her mother since they were in town anyway._

" _You're not only going to meet my mom though. My older brother is also here," Beca said nonchalantly._

 _Chloe tensed a bit and turned her head to Beca, "You have an older brother?"_

" _Yeah, he just came back from Chicago so," Beca shrugged, "He's awesome."_

 _After a few minutes, an older brunette man had opened the door. He was taller than Beca and had a huge body. He pulled Beca in for what seemed like a bear hug._

" _James! You're crushing my bones!" Beca said in a squeaky voice, trying to free herself from his embrace._

" _I've missed you so much, Becky." He put her little sister down and ruffled her hair. Beca scrunched her face as she tried to fix it. He turned to Chloe who was smiling at the sibling interaction, "You must be the hot redhead she wouldn't stop talking about." He reached out hand shake in which Chloe gladly took it._

 _Chloe smirked at Beca who looked away awkwardly, "Apparently, I am. It's nice to meet you," She gave him a polite smile._

" _There's my favorite daughter!" Brenda Spencer said coming from inside of the house._

" _Hey, Mom," Beca hugged her tightly._

 _Chloe stood awkwardly behind her and Brenda stretched out her arms to Chloe and hugged her, "It's finally nice to meet you in person, Chloe. Beca, here, wouldn't stop talking about you."_

" _It's only been a few minutes and you two are already embarrassing me," Beca rolled her eyes and let out a huff. Chloe just kissed her on the cheek and they continued talking in the living room._

 _After hours of talking, they finally moved the conversation to the table. James and Brenda would still embarrass Beca occasionally in front of Chloe. They mostly talked about Beca's childhood._

" _Becky, here, is really a good dancer. She had ballet classes when she was in the 6_ _th_ _grade," James said with a chuckle as he took a slice of cheesecake._

 _Beca cringed at the memory, "James, I buried that side of me for years."_

" _Oh! I still have the video of her recital!" Brenda got up excitedly and quickly made her way to the cabinet in the living room where she kept all of the tapes and CDs. Beca groaned in frustration and Chloe just giggled._

" _Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Chloe winked at Beca who was pouting and leaned over to kiss the corner of her lips._

" _Ms. Spencer? Can I get a copy?" Chloe gave Beca a mischievous smirk and the other girl just rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to get another glass of wine._

" _Chloe, dear. Please just call me Brenda," Brenda said with a sweet smile._

* * *

Stella and Beca decided to stay by the bar and just talked about random stuff. They didn't know much of the people around. Though most people they ran into actually thought they're dating but they just laugh it off.

"I still can't believe I'm the last person you would want to go out with," Beca scoffed and looked at Stella who took a sip of her drink.

"Maybe because we're really good friends. I mean, you are one of my bestfriends. I don't want to change things between us," Stella answered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, I'm honored and still confused as to why you wouldn't want me to be your girlfriend. We'd make a hot couple you know," Beca winked at her. Stella giggled at the brunette's comment but then it grew silent.

Stella looked at Beca who was watching the crowd dance and said in soft voice, "I know you still love her, Becs."

Beca sighed deeply and looked down at her drink, "She's over me. Can't you see? She's with someone else. Why are you insisting that we should get back together?"

"I can't believe you just gave up like that. It was clearly just a bump in the road," Stella retorted.

"She wasn't happy anymore. Look, can we not talk about this. And besides I still need an explanation why I'm not datable in your world. Who would you date, me or a shark?"

Stella sighed and decided to just drop the subject, "Shark."

Beca playfully rolled her eyes, "Just one dinner. You haven't gone out with me yet so you're basically missing out on this," She gestured all over her body.

"You're a dork," Stella lightly punched Beca on her arm. "Ok, let's make a deal. If we're already 40 and we're still single then maybe we can get married."

"Ah, this is one of those bestfriend deals. Okay, deal. I can't wait for ten years," Beca said sarcastically which earned a playful slap from the blonde.

"Beca," Stella began.

"Yeah?" Beca asked softly.

"Promise me. One thing," Stella let out a sigh, "Promise me, you'll do everything to make things right with Chloe. Don't let her go this time."

Beca looked into Stella's eyes and pursed her lips, "What makes you think she would want to get back with me anyway?"

Stella stood up properly and looked at the other girl, "The reason why I wouldn't agree to go out with you is because I know you still have feelings for her. I know no matter what I do, your heart will always beat for Chloe." She slightly tilted her head and saw someone walking towards them.

Beca looked down from her gaze and sighed deeply. Stella leaned over and said in a low voice, "I'm gonna go talk to the other bridesmaids. You have company." She started walking away.

Before Beca could even say something, Chloe was already standing in front of her. She smiled brightly at Beca who still looked surprised. Bright blue eyes were staring back at her and the redhead's smile turned into a sad one.

"Dance with me?" Chloe asked.

Beca admired the beautiful redhead in front of her. Chloe was wearing a pale purple dress and her hair was tied into a messy bun. She let out a hand and Chloe gladly took it. She pulled her to the dance floor. There were also other people dancing. Her heart stammered when she felt Chloe's hand on her shoulder. Her free hand was holding Chloe's. She wrapped an arm around the other girl's waist and their faces were just a few inches apart. Beca moved her head to the side to avoid eye-contact. They started dancing slowly as soon as the band started playing an acoustic version of U2's _With or Without You._

 _See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
And I wait for you_

Beca could tell that something was wrong. She looked at her in the eyes and those bright blue ones looked back at hers but Chloe averted her gaze and rested her chin on Beca's shoulder, "Is everything alright?" The brunette asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm just having a rough night," Chloe replied. She couldn't tell Beca her current situation. She just couldn't.

"So where's Jeremy?" Beca asked as she cleared her throat.

"He's...uh…somewhere with his family. You know, it's his sister's wedding so he's busy and-."

"Why aren't you with him?" Beca cut her off and asked her out of curiosity.

 _Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait, without you  
With or without you_

Chloe didn't answer and decided to just change the subject, "So you and Stella huh? I thought you said you weren't dating."

"She just told me I'm the last person on earth she wanted to go out with," Beca slightly chuckled.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow and let out a breathy laugh, "Really?"

"See the irony."

 _Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
With or without you_

"You look beautiful tonight," Beca whispered to her ear.

"Thanks. You too," Chloe felt her stomach flip when Beca said it. She didn't feel this way when Jeremy told her a while ago. The moment when Jeremy left her alone she grew upset and just wanted to leave. But she found herself making her way to Beca asking her to dance with her.

 _My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing left to win  
And nothing else to lose_

"Chloe, you know you can talk to me."

"I just want to dance with you," Chloe pulled her closer.

They just danced in silence, feeling each other's presence. Both have never imagined that they would come to this moment after three years. Beca wanted to know what was going on but she respected the redhead's privacy. Stella is right (she always is). She could never love anyone the way she loved Chloe. Chloe will always be her first love. That's kind of hard to forget, right?

Everything just feels so right. Chloe didn't want this night to end. She knows Jeremy is somewhere watching them but he's too busy talking to some girl her parents wanted to meet him.

 _And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away_

 _With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

But then Beca felt someone tap her shoulder. Chloe lifted her head from the other girl's shoulder and saw her boyfriend looking at them. She quickly pulled away and Jeremy just stood there in silence.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal _my girlfriend_ for a while," Jeremy said with a smile. Beca could tell it was forced.

Beca gave him a smug look and raised her hands in mock defeat, "Just so you know, she asked me to dance with her. And if I were you, I wouldn't leave my girlfriend alone." She just walked away and quickly made her way to the bar. She took a huge gulp of alcohol as soon as the bartender placed a glass in front of her. She didn't want to but she watched Chloe and Jeremy dance. She met Chloe's gaze and Beca just looked away then left.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews. Keep them coming, guys. :) Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	8. Passenger seat

**A/N:** First of all, I'm so sorry it took so long. I'm so busy with school. I even have a project to finish during this christmas break sighh. And I had a writer's block. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Second, I see your reviews and thank you so much! :)

So here's the next chapter…

* * *

Chloe slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone kissing the back of her neck. Smiling, she turned around and was surprised to see…Beca. She should be moving away from her but she found herself getting comfortable in her embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked and Beca lied down beside her. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

Beca studied her face and smiled. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, looked at her in the eyes and said, "I'll always be here for you."

That's when she was pulled back to reality. Chloe's eyes shot wide open and she saw nothing but grey skies by the window. She turned around and there was an empty spot on the other side of the bed. She suddenly remembered that Jeremy is in LA for a week because he's going to work on a soundtrack for a movie.

She lied down for a bit and took a deep breath as she thought about her dream that felt so real. At least she wouldn't see Beca today or so she thought. She's probably in LA with Jeremy. She sighed and started to get ready for her day.

She relaxed in the shower thinking that maybe she could just rinse that dream off her mind. But when she closed her eyes all she could see is that signature smirk, those dark blue orbs, and the way she looks at her that makes her stomach churn.

When she was on her way to work, she decided to stop by her favorite café. She ordered the usual and as she made her way out, she heard someone call her name. She turned around and was met by _her._

"How's it going?" Beca asked and gave her a small smile. She was holding a cup of coffee and a set of car keys on the other hand. Chloe thought this was just one of her daydreams but it wasn't. She didn't really want to see or be near Beca today after her dream.

Not getting a response, Beca quirked her eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

Chloe forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah. It's just…It's been a long week for me."

"Don't worry. Jeremy seems to be doing fine in LA," Beca said knowingly, "In fact, Joe likes working with him. So where are you headed to?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Work," Chloe simply answered.

"Come on. Let me give you a ride. I'm going there as well. They want me to give this talk to some students about the industry," Beca said as she walked towards her car.

"It's fine. I'll just take a cab," Chloe said.

"No, I insist. And besides I think it's going to rain," Beca got in her car. Chloe stood there and had a mental debate whether to get inside or not. She could just get a cab right then and there but then it started raining. She quickly opened the car door and got in with Beca laughing. "I hate to say I told you so," The brunette said teasingly as she continued chuckling.

Chloe playfully slapped her arm and fixed her seatbelt, "Shut up."

Beca drove off and it was a thirty minute drive from the café to the campus. Beca decided to play some music just to kill the awkward silence. Chloe was just staring outside the window, avoiding eye-contact with the other woman.

Beca took quick glances at the silent passenger beside her and asked, "You sure, you're okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe turned her head to look at her, "Why'd you ask?"

"You just seem so…quiet," Beca stepped on the brakes when she saw the traffic light went red. She rested one hand on the steering wheel and looked at Chloe intently.

"There's just a lot going on in my head right now," Chloe replied as she looked ahead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca took glances at her and continued to drive when the traffic light turned green.

"It's fine. Not a big deal," Chloe replied. Beca just nodded in understanding and sighed.

* * *

" _I really had a great time," Chloe said as she looked over at Beca who was still fixing her seatbelt._

 _Beca quirked her eyebrow and slowly smirked, "Are you getting rid of me already?"_

 _Chloe giggled, "Okay, where are you taking me next?" She leaned back on her seat and Beca started to drive._

" _Somewhere," Beca said with a smirk._

" _You know, I never thought you could pull off a first date," Chloe smiled at her and moved closer to Beca._

 _Beca scoffed, "You underestimate my power?"_

 _Chloe just shook her head in amusement and turned on the radio. Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks started to play. Beca nodded in approval and she started to sing along. Chloe just watched her and intertwined their fingers. The brunette kept glancing at her and would occasionally kiss her hand._

" _Watch the road!" Chloe said and turned Beca's head so she was facing the road._

" _And I can't keep my eyes on the road. Knowing that she's inches from me," Beca continued to sing with a huge grin plastered on her face. Chloe leaned over to kiss her on the cheek multiple times._

 _They pulled over to an open field and decided to watch the night sky. They talked all night and got to know each other even more. This is the only side of Beca that only Chloe is able to witness. She's smart, funny and amazing to be with. Chloe had been to many dates but this was by far the best one._

" _So tell me more about yourself," Beca said._

 _Chloe quirked her eyebrow in amusement, "What else do you want to know about me?"_

" _Anything. Tell me something that other people don't know about you." Beca said with a small smile._

 _Chloe opened her mouth but hesitated and that didn't go unnoticed by Beca, "Come on, tell me." She popped a gummy bear in her mouth._

 _Chloe sighed and shifted from her seat to face Beca, "Okay," she took a deep breath before saying, "My dad died when I was in my senior year high school. Liver cancer. "_

 _Beca frowned in confusion, "I thought-"_

" _Ron is actually my stepdad," Chloe said as she let out a sad smile. "My mom married him five years ago. Of course, it took some time to accept the situation but I just wanted my mom to be happy."_

 _Beca gave her a genuine smile and Chloe smiled back but there were tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Beca unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned a bit closer to the redhead to wipe her tears._

" _I just miss him," Chloe said as she let Beca pull her in for a hug. She buried her face on her shoulder and hugged her tighter. Beca pulled away and ran her thumb across her cheek._

" _Tell me more about him," Beca said with a smile._

 _Chloe slowly smiled and began talking about her dad. It's been a long time since she had opened up to anyone about that part of her life. She's worried that she might just bore her date when she starts talking about it. And it was usually her date that does the talking and Chloe just listens but this time it's different._

" _I'm sorry. If I talk too much about him, it's been a while since I opened up to someone about this," Chloe said with a nervous laugh._

" _I'm always here to listen."_

* * *

"And here we are," Beca pulled over in front of the hall where she was supposed to drop Chloe. The redhead unbuckled her seatbelt and held her bag.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a small smile and got off the car.

"No problem." Beca muttered when Chloe shut the door. She watched Chloe walk away. She bit her bottom lip and headed to the parking area for visitors.

Chloe was on her way to the faculty lounge and had spotted one of her co-workers. "Hey, Krista," She said as she sat across the brunette woman who was busy reading a book.

"So, I saw you with that hot music producer just a few minutes ago," Krista gave her a knowing look.

Chloe just rolled her eyes good-naturedly and took out her breakfast. Krista chuckled and said, "You do know hanging out with your famous ex is awkward. Does Jeremy know about this?"

Chloe sighed, "No. But it doesn't matter. We just happen to run into each other most of the time."

Krista raised her eyebrow, "Destiny."

"Krista, you know I don't believe in that."

"Whatever, Beale," Krista gathered her things and stood up, "I need to go. My next class is still at the other side of the campus." She was already a few steps away from Chloe then she suddenly remembered something, "By the way, we're having a karaoke night. You should totally come. It's at Cherry Bomb."

"But-"

"No buts! Have some fun. It's Friday. I'm expecting you to be there, Beale," Krista stated as she walked out of the room. Chloe just shook her head in amusement.

* * *

That night Beca entered the bar and looked around to meet a friend. She ordered a drink as soon as she got in. She sat by the counter and a woman singing _Time After_ Time caught her attention. Then she felt someone wrap a strong arm around her shoulder. She smirked when she recognized the man.

"What's up, Luke?" Beca held her drink and the tall blonde man sat down beside her.

"Like the new bar? She's turning two years old this month," Luke sighed happily.

"Good to know it's a girl." Beca chuckled as she took a swig of her beer, "It's actually quite nice."

"Thanks so how have you been? It's been God knows how long."

"There's a new record label and I run it. Stark Records, have you heard it?"

"Yeah, I've been hearing about it from the singers that come here. We have an open mic night once a month," Luke stated. Beca was about to say something when she heard giggles coming from one table across the bar. They both turned their heads and Beca widened her eyes when she saw Chloe.

"Shit," Beca quickly turned away and drank her beer.

"No way, is that Chloe?" Luke said with a grin.

"No, it's her twin. Yes, it's her!" She said after taking a huge gulp of beer. "I keep on running into her a couple of times since I moved into New York."

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"Her boyfriend happens to be one of my clients," Beca sighed.

Luke grimaced, "Now that's painful."

"Well, we talked and we're in good terms. We agreed to be friends."

Luke chuckled at her reply and the brunette gave him a confused look. "Becky," He began, "Being friends with her can lead to a disaster."

"What?"

"I'm just saying that anything can happen."

Beca let out a breathy laugh and shook her head, "Whatever."

* * *

Hours later…

Beca exited the bar and saw Chloe leaning against a lamp post- or more like hugging the lamp post. Beca walked towards her and tapped her shoulder.

"Aren't you going home yet?"

"Becaaa!" Chloe greeted her. "No. I just want to stay here." She said in a slurred voice while shaking her head.

"Come on, Chloe. Let me drive you home," Beca held her wrist but Chloe pulled away.

"Are you like stalking me? Why am I always running into youu?" Chloe poked her nose then giggled.

"Because we live in the same city. Now come on," Beca tried to take her hand but the redhead just pulled her hand away from Beca.

"No," Chloe pouted like a child and wrapped her arms around the lamp post.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Fine. Stay here and I'll go get my car."

Chloe sat on the curb and hugged her legs then rested her head on top of her knees. She didn't notice the guy had been looking at her for the past few minutes.

"Hey there, pretty girl. Are you with somebody?" The man said with a sinister grin. He held Chloe's arm and started pulling her up. Chloe let herself being pulled by the man.

Once she had gained a bit of consciousness, Chloe pushed the man away. "I don't know you! Get away from me!" The man just gripped her arms but before he took another step, someone called her attention.

"HEY! Let her go!" Beca shouted.

"Or what?" The man turned around with a smirk. Beca glared at him, clenched her fist and punched him in the face knocking him down. She took Chloe's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. They both made their way to her car leaving the man groaning in pain.

It took some time for Beca to get Chloe settled on her seat. "So Chloe, tell me where you live," She had successfully buckled her seatbelt and waited for an answer but the redhead had already passed out on her seat. Beca shook her head in disappointment and closed the door gently. She looked at her sore hand and took a mental note to put some ice on it later.

Once they had arrived at Beca's apartment, she took the redhead to her bedroom and tucked her to bed. She removed Chloe's shoes and coat. She placed a blanket on top of her. She looked at the sleeping redhead for a moment, making sure that she's comfortable. She was about to exit the room when she heard Chloe let out a heavy sigh.

"You know something, Beca?" Chloe mumbled.

Beca surely didn't want to stay and talk to drunk Chloe all night. She's afraid of whatever the redhead might say. "What?"

"You were an asshole for leaving me but," Chloe yawned, "I _still_ love you." Then she drifted off to sleep.

Beca looked away from her. She didn't know what to feel hearing those words from Chloe after all these years but she was clearly drunk and probably wouldn't remember what she said when she wakes up in the morning. It wouldn't mean anything the next day.

"Goodnight, Chloe," Beca said before switching off the lights and left the room.


	9. I love you too

**A/N:** Okay, let me explain what just happened. I decided to reboot this story. I won't follow the amnesia storyline anymore. I had trouble writing. This is going to be something different. Hope you guys still like it. :)

* * *

"Wait? She really said that?" Stella asked as she sat down across Beca with a cup of coffee in hand.

Beca shrugged and said, "Look, It's not a big deal. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

"But you can't hide what you really feel when you're drunk," Stella looked at her knowingly.

Beca sighed and shook her head, "Whatever." She looked down at her hand and winced at the pain.

"Better get some ice on that," Stella told her. The waiter came to their table and gave her Beca's takeout order. Two cups of coffee – one with extra cream and sugar—and a bagel for Chloe.

Beca left the coffee shop and went back to her apartment, hoping that Chloe is still asleep when she gets there. She struggled to open the door and was surprised to see Chloe sitting in the living room wearing her grey hoodie.

"I'm sorry. Can I borrow your hoodie? My shirt smells like alcohol and it makes me kind of nauseous," Chloe said with a shy smile.

Beca just grinned at her and said, "It's okay. I can wash your shirt for you."

"No, It's okay," Chloe insisted.

Beca just nodded and placed their coffee and food on the table. Chloe went on and on about how she couldn't remember what happened last night and Beca assured her that nothing happened between them. Of course the bruises on her hand didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. Chloe quickly took some ice and a medium-sized Ziploc then placed them on Beca's hand.

Beca kept stealing loving looks from Chloe and admired just how gorgeous she always looked in the morning. It's like the redhead never had a hangover. What she didn't know was that Chloe kept stealing glances from her too.

* * *

 _Chloe woke up and felt a pain in her head. She turned around and saw Beca sleeping beside her. She looked so peaceful and her heart fluttered at the sight of her sleeping woman._

" _How great it would be to wake up to this view every day," Chloe mumbled and quietly took her phone from the nightstand beside her so she could sneak a picture. She was so focused in taking the photo that she forgot to turn off the camera sound._

 _She freaked out when Beca slightly opened her eyes, looking at her. The brunette frowned and Chloe just pretended she took a selfie._

" _I woke up like this," Chloe said as she pretended to type out a caption._

 _Beca just gave her a confused look and Chloe grinned at her and said, "Instagram."_

 _The brunette just shook her head at how ridiculous her best friend was being and went back to sleep. Chloe let out a deep breath and smiled at the photo she had just taken._

* * *

Chloe went home to her apartment and sat down on her couch. She took a shower and good thing it was Saturday. She knew what she said to Beca that night. She guessed it was just liquor courage but she decided not to talk about it. It'll just make things more complicated. Besides she wanted to convince herself that she is over Beca. They're just friends now.

She let out a deep sigh and called Jeremy. She rolled her eyes when she was directed to voicemail instead.

" _Hey, this is Jeremy. I might be doing something awesome just leave a message after the beep."_

 _*Beep*_

"Hey, Jem. I haven't heard from you in a while. Hope everything's fine. I miss you. Call me," Chloe hung up and placed her phone on the table. She was about to turn on the TV but she heard shuffling of keys opening her door. She turned to look and was surprised to see Jeremy.

"Oh my god!" Chloe ran to him then wrapped her arms around him. Jeremy almost lost his balance and dropped his bags so he could hug her girlfriend. "I thought you'd be back next week?"

"Well, I got off early. I just-" Jeremy gazed at her for a moment and smiled, "I just miss you."

Chloe smiled lovingly at him and said, "I missed you too."

Jeremy slightly frowned and asked, "Why aren't you at work today?"

"It's Saturday, remember?," Chloe replied as she went to the kitchen, "Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, no. It's okay," Jeremy said as he sat by the counter. He saw an unfamiliar hoodie on the counter and took it, "Whose is this?"

Chloe widened her eyes and said, "Uh—Heh. That's mine."

Jeremy was about to ask something else but Chloe changed the subject, "So how was your trip? Why didn't you call me when you got there?"

Jeremy scratched the back of his head and answered, "Well, uhh. I got pretty swamped with work because I just got a contract to compose some songs for a movie." He smiled shyly and waited for his girlfriend's response.

Chloe smiled at him widely and said, "Oh my gosh! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She went over to him to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe," Jeremy answered but his smile faded and that didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"Everything okay?" Chloe looked at him with concern.

Jeremy took Chloe's hands and kissed them, "I might be gone for like three to four months. And I want you to come with me." He looked at her hoping that she would say yes.

Chloe froze for a moment. She couldn't just leave New York. She has her job and she loves it here.

"Jeremy," Chloe rubbed his arms and looked at him apologetically, "Y'know I can't just leave this place. I have my job. I mean, I would love to go to LA with you but I can't just leave my job here. I'm sorry."

Jeremy nodded and let out a deep sigh, "It's okay. I understand." He looked at her lovingly and said, "I love you."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back. "I want to hear you say it."

Chloe pursed her lips and looked away from him. She wasn't the kind of person who just lets go of those three words. To her it actually meant something. She wants to tell it to the people she really loves. She told one person and it broke her heart. She never thought she could find anyone to love, not after what happened to Beca. But here is a nice guy, gazing at her. His eyes filled with love and Chloe knows Jeremy wouldn't break her heart. So she said, "I love you too."

* * *

It had been days since Beca and Chloe hung out. Beca still couldn't get over what Chloe said. Maybe Stella was right, you can't hide what you really feel when you're drunk. But when Chloe woke up that morning, it seemed like she forgot about it. So she didn't bother bringing it up.

She decided to scroll through her e-mails just so she could take her mind off the redhead. She came across an e-mail from Stacie Conrad. It's been so long since she heard from her. She looked at the subject of the e-mail and said "Bella's Reunion."

Beca shook her head and let out a sharp sigh. She heard a knock on her door and smiled when she saw Stella.

"Hey," She greeted.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Stella asked as she stood beside Beca.

"I guess I'll have to go to this Bella's Reunion in Las Vegas," Beca said as she reread the entire e-mail.

"Too bad. I was going to ask you to come with me to the beach house."

"I would say no, anyway. Being alone with you and alcohol is quite difficult for me."

"You can try and try Beca but nothing is going to happen between us."

"Ouch, you just broke my heart."

Stella punched her playfully on the shoulder, "You know you'll always be my best friend."

Beca chuckled and nodded. Stella kissed her on the cheek before leaving her office. She watched the blonde leave and smiled. Then she heard her phone ring. She didn't bother to see who it was and just answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Becs!"

Beca noticed the voice and removed the phone from her ear and saw Chloe's name. "Oh, hey Chloe. How's it going?"

"I'm fine. Um, quick question. Are you going to the Bella's Reunion this weekend?"

"I guess. I don't know."

"Oh, you have to come because I think it's actually Stacie's bachelorette party."

Beca frowned a bit and said, "What? I thought it was just some kind of a reunion or something. Why didn't she tell me she was getting married or something? Did she tell you?"

"Beca, she told me she wanted to have brunch with you last week but said you were too busy with work."

Beca grimaced and pursed her lips. Of course, last week she got stuck at the studio recording an album. Then she realized why Stacie wanted to meet with her that day. "Oh yeah… I kind of had a mixed up with my schedule." She smiled when she heard Chloe laugh on the phone.

"And she also said it was your assistant who spoke to her."

"Okay, I may or may not have forgotten about that. I already apologized to her about it and I promised her I'll be going."

"Awesome! I was hoping we could go to Vegas together. I was supposed to go with Aubrey but she said she'll just stay in Vegas for the rest of the week. She's having a conference there at the moment. So, do you want to go together?"

Beca stammered a bit. A long flight alone with Chloe? Well, this isn't actually the first time she had been alone with the redhead. "Yeah. Sure. I can book the tickets now if you want."

"Ok, great. I'll see you then. Bye"

Before Beca could speak, Chloe hung up the phone.

* * *

 _Beca put down her bags and waited for her girlfriend at the departure area of the airport. She stretched out her neck looking for red hair but she couldn't see her anywhere. They were supposed to meet there but her girlfriend was nowhere to be found._

 _She gasped when someone hugged her from behind. She turned around and smiled when she saw Chloe. Their faces were a few inches apart and Chloe looked down at Beca's lips. She wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and pulled her closer._

" _Hi," Chloe greeted her with a low voice._

" _Hey," Beca said with a goofy grin and grabbed Chloe by the neck to kiss her on the lips passionately. She pulled back and ran her thumb across Chloe's cheek._

" _Are you ready to start a new life with me?"_

 _Chloe giggled lightly and said, "I'm so ready."_

" _Can't believe this is happening."_

" _You better believe it, Mitchell. I'm not going anywhere without you."_


	10. What just happened

They arrived at the hotel around 6'o clock in the evening. There weren't any available single rooms at the hotel. Beca didn't want to stay there but Chloe insisted they could settle with the Honeymoon suite since this was the same hotel the Bellas were also staying. And also because they said they were newlyweds and got a huge discount.

Chloe unlocked the door to their room and was impressed by the size of the hotel room. She dropped her bags on the floor and looked around.

"It doesn't look like a Honeymoon suite but it is romantic," Chloe said as she sat on the black leather couch. The room was quite huge for the both of them. There was a small living room and a small hallway leading to the bedroom.

Beca looked around the room and sighed, "You take the bed and I'll take the couch." She said immediately.

"We're meeting them at 8 tonight," Chloe said as she got up the couch.

"Awesome. Just text me later. I think I need a nap. That kid was driving me crazy," Beca sat down and rested her head on the back of the couch.

"He's just got excited with the movie," Chloe told her.

"Well, too excited. He doesn't have to scream at all parts of the movie. Anyway, I'll just catch up with you guys." She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Chloe just giggled silently and went to the bedroom with her bags.

Once she got settled, Chloe checked Beca and smiled when she saw the brunette was already fast asleep on the couch. She didn't even bother removing her jacket and shoes. She left the room to let Beca rest and meet up with Aubrey and Stacie in the nearby coffee shop.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Aubrey looked at her best friend in disbelief, "Chloe, are you out of your mind?"

"It's only for two nights. Nothing will happen. We're just sharing a room that's all."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the redhead, not convinced by what Chloe had just said. Chloe simply rolled her eyes, "We're not even sleeping on the same bed. She'll be sleeping on the couch."

Aubrey sighed and shook her head, "It's not that I don't trust Beca. It's just… Isn't it weird that you two share a room?"

Chloe thought about it. Yes, it is weird to be sharing a room with the person who broke your heart that you never thought it will ever be fixed again but they had moved on. They have been good friends as well and Chloe didn't want to throw that away.

"We agreed to be friends. We talked and right now, it doesn't feel weird at all," Chloe answered. Before Aubrey could say something, Chloe's attention was immediately caught by Stacie who just entered the coffee shop. She called the brunette woman and Stacie smiled widely when she saw them.

"Hey! I'm so glad you could make it!" Stacie said and happily hugged the two women. "Where's Beca?"

"She's taking a nap. You know how grumpy she gets with no sleep," Chloe stated that made Aubrey roll her eyes.

Stacie shook her head in amusement, "Anyway, I'm going to set her up with someone tonight and get her so drunk. That asshole needs to loosen up."

"Better not get her too drunk because she has a roomie." Aubrey frustratingly pointed at Chloe with her thumb.

Stacie grinned mischievously, "You bitch! I didn't know you got back together!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

Chloe lightly frowned and shook her head, "What? No. We're not- We're just friends." She stammered.

"Still with Mr. Nice Guy Jeremy?" Stacie asked in disappointment and Chloe just nodded with a smile.

"Anyway, is it okay if I set her up with someone?" Stacie asked.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and laughed lightly, "It's totally fine, Stacie. We're not getting back together or anything. Beca and I-" Chloe's eyes landed on Beca who just entered the coffee shop. The brunette saw her and smiled; that charming smile that takes Chloe's breath away.

Stacie followed the redhead's gaze and greeted the smaller brunette. She hugged her tightly. "Oh my god! You're finally awake!"

Beca just smirked in response and said, "Congratulations on your wedding, Stace."

"Come on! Let's get this party started! Jessica and the others are already at the club," Stacie stated and grabbed by the arm Aubrey leaving the two women behind.

Beca noticed the look Chloe was giving her and gave her a questioning look, "What? Is there something on my face?" She let out a small smile.

Chloe just smiled and said, "Nothing. Let's go." She happily took Beca's arm and followed the girls.

* * *

Chloe watched Beca and the blonde girl flirting across the table. She didn't know why she feels so upset about it. Beca seemed to be having fun. The blonde girl was all over her. She felt like she was going to lose it when she saw Beca whispering something in the girl's ear that made her giggle. Chloe decided to leave the table and came across with Fat Amy.

"Looks like Beca is going to score tonight," Fat Amy told Chloe with a smug look. She turned to the other woman who didn't seem to laugh at the joke, "You okay, Red?"

Chloe let out a tight-lipped smile and said, "Yeah. I'm fine." She went to the bar to get a drink. She sat there and ordered Martini. She turned around to see Beca already making out with the blonde girl. She let out a frustrated sigh and changed her order.

"Give me three shots of tequila," Chloe demanded she didn't notice Fat Amy was sitting next to her.

"Woah. Woah. Are you sure you're okay, Chloe?" Fat Amy asked with concern but Chloe ignored her and just finished drinking the three shots.

"Fuck yeah!" Chloe grimaced at the strong taste and never looked back at their table. She went straight to the dance floor and started dancing with the other Bellas. And then everything was starting to blur.

* * *

Beca slipped her hand under the blonde woman's blouse and felt the other woman smirk as they continued kissing. The woman pulled away and smiled at the brunette, "Want to dance?" She started playing with the hem of Beca's flannel shirt.

"I'm not that drunk enough to-"

The blonde woman started to pull Beca with her to the bar and ordered six tequila shots. They both laughed and took three each. At this point, Beca is so drunk. Everything was already a blur the moment this woman and her started to make out. She was trying to look for Chloe but she was nowhere to be seen. She only saw Stacie, Aubrey and Cynthia Rose on the dance floor. They were all dancing and Beca could feel someone grinding into her. She was really too drunk to notice who it was but she just went along with it thinking it was the woman she had been making out with. I mean, who cares? It was time to let loose and have fun.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She sat up and realized she was on a bed. She couldn't remember how she got there but she should've been sleeping on the couch. She gently rubbed her hands on her face and let out a breath. Based from her position earlier, she was cuddling with another woman. She widened her eyes in horror when she realized it was Chloe. She immediately checked under the covers and she was half-naked. So was Chloe. Her heart was beating so fast and felt Chloe wake up.

Chloe fluttered her eyes open and they shot wide up when she saw Beca was on the same bed as hers and realized their situation. She was about to scream but Beca calmed her down.

"It's okay. It's okay. I think nothing happened!"

"You think?!" Chloe glared at her and immediately covered herself up.

"I don't remember having sex. I would usually remember that if it ever happened," Beca said quickly.

Chloe reached for her clothes while Beca wore new pair of jeans that was on the chair. She knew one of the girls took them to their rooms because her jeans and shirt were properly folded, "Are you sure?" She asked, worried.

"That I'm not. We can ask the others and-" They both heard the door close and saw Aubrey holding two cups of coffee.

"Thank god you two are awake. I'm here to do some explaining," Aubrey said as she put down the coffee.

Beca and Chloe sighed in relief and Chloe asked right away, "Did something happen-"

"No, nothing happened. I slept here and made sure nothing happened. Well you did dance together but no, you didn't have sex."

"Then why the hell are we half-naked?" Beca asked.

"You both puked on each other. Though you did disappear for a while," Aubrey cringed at the memory.

"Did you know what happened?" Chloe asked.

"Nope," Aubrey said, "Now get dressed! I don't want to miss the breakfast buffet." The two women quickly got dressed and Aubrey answered a call from Stacie.

" _Have you told them yet?"_

"Not yet, this is a stupid idea, Conrad," She sighed in frustration and placed a hand on her forehead.

" _If I had known they would do something this stupid, I would've gone after them but it's done."_

"I need to tell them ASAP before everything goes to shit."

" _OR we could have a little fun for a few days."_

Aubrey frowned, "No, Stacie. This cannot be happening!"

" _Everything already went to shit when those two lovebirds got married last night. I can't believe they got married before me."_

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked and Aubrey quickly hung up her phone.

She forced a smile and kept her phone in her pocket. "It's just Bryan."

"Did you two have a fight?" Chloe was looking for something in her purse.

"I got the keys," Beca said to Chloe and the redhead sighed in relief.

"I thought I lost them," Chloe laughed lightly and took them from Beca.

"You keep losing your keys. I feel bad for the person who will be marrying you someday. Maybe you'll lose the keys to your house."

Chloe playfully slapped Beca's arm and went out of the room. Beca watched Chloe walk out of the room and looked back at Aubrey. Aubrey gave her a sarcastic smile and walked out the room. Beca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and followed them.


	11. Secrets

Aubrey, Beca and Chloe made their way to the breakfast buffet at the restaurant. Beca helped Chloe with her seat and Chloe whispered "Thank you." The brunette sat beside her and smiled at Chloe lovingly. The two women were completely oblivious with the looks the Bellas were giving them. Fat Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Stacie who cleared her throat to break the silence.

"So Chloe, how are you feeling?" Stacie asked innocently.

"Uhm, hungry?" Chloe answered with a confused look. She had a feeling something was going on. "Do you guys know something we don't know that happened last night?" She looked at the other women. Beca was too busy drinking water and she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, shoot. We forgot the coffee Aubrey gave us upstairs. Let me just get it," Beca got up but Chloe stopped her.

"I'll come with you," Chloe got up as well. She didn't want to be in an uncomfortable situation right now but she knew something was up.

Once the two women were out of the restaurant, the Bellas burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! They really have no idea!" Fat Amy said with a chuckle.

"They are in for some serious trouble," Cynthia Rose shook her head in amusement.

"As much as I would love them to stay married, I'm really worried about Chloe's boyfriend," Jessica informed the other women.

"Okay, Ladies. We need to let them know," Aubrey said in a serious tone, "This isn't funny anymore."

"Or like I said, we can have a little fun of our own. We can make them find out themselves."

"Oh! I like that!" Fat Amy said excitedly.

"No. This isn't right," Aubrey said. "Marriage is something serious. It's not some kind of practical joke. They should get married because they love each other not because of some drunken mistake."

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Don't you see? They got married in a drunken state. You can't hide what you really feel when you're that drunk. I bet those two still have feelings for each other."

The other girls nodded in agreement and Aubrey just sighed in frustration.

* * *

 _All the Bellas gathered around the dance floor and danced together. They were all having fun until Aubrey noticed the two people missing in the circle. She turned to Stacie and shouted to her ear._

" _WHERE'S CHLOE AND BECA?!" Aubrey asked._

 _Stacie grinned and pulled Aubrey closer, "FAT AMY SAW THEM WALKING OUT THE CLUB TOGETHER! THEY ARE SOOOO DRUNK! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THEM." She laughed and continued dancing while talking to Aubrey._

 _Aubrey's eyes widened in horror at the thought of what could possibly happen, "WHAT?!"_

 _Stacie looked at Aubrey and realized what she had just said. "OH SHIT! WE NEED TO FIND THEM!" Stacie called the attention of the Bellas for those who wanted to go to the search party for the two women. Cynthia Rose and Amy were the only ones sober enough to come with them._

 _Cynthia Rose volunteered to drive, "Amy, did you at least know where they're going?"_

" _I don't know! They were giggling all the time and Chloe was holding Beca's arm. I'm telling ya' it was just like old times. You know every time we have a Bellas' party those two would always head out early." Amy who was sitting in the back seat responded._

 _Aubrey let out a sharp sigh, "We just need to find them." She looked out the window of the passenger seat._

" _Over there!" Stacie pointed out the window. Beca and Chloe were laughing as they went out a chapel. Cynthia Rose stopped the car just when Beca and Chloe waved at them. Chloe was holding a bouquet of roses and Beca was wearing a black hat. Chloe took Beca's hat and threw it in the air._

" _WE'RE MARRIED!" Chloe shouted happily and tried to pull Beca in for a kiss but they both ended up vomiting at each other._

* * *

"I feel like something is up with them. They're hiding something from us," Chloe told Beca.

"Maybe they're just messing around considering what happened last night," Beca said, "Calm down. If something did happen, Aubrey will tell us."

Chloe nodded, "You're right. Aubrey won't let me do something stupid."

Beca just let out a small smile but it did hurt a bit when Chloe said that. But who is she kidding? Chloe has a boyfriend. She was right.

"Ugh, I need to pee," Chloe said and she walked briskly towards their door and waited for Beca to unlock the door.

Beca mischievously grinned at Chloe as she slowly opened the door knowing that the redhead needed to use the bathroom.

"Beca! Hurry up!" Chloe threw the brunette a glare. Beca just laughed and opened the door.

Chloe went straight to the bathroom when they got in the room. Beca told her that she got the coffee. She looked around the living room and saw where they left it. She was about to take the cups when she saw a piece of pink paper on the ground. The paper was crumpled and it was a bit dirty but Beca still took it. Part of her was curious as to what it was. She opened it and slightly frowned in disbelief.

It was a marriage contract. _Their_ marriage contract.

"What?" Beca let out a frustrated whisper.

"Everything all right, Becs?" Chloe asked coming from the bedroom.

Beca tensed and immediately crumpled the paper and put it in her pocket. "Um, yeah." Beca stammered and tried to explain herself, "Aubrey forgot the cream and sugar. That bitch," She laughed nervously.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look, "Huh. Why is everybody acting so weird this morning?"

Beca shrugged and chuckled, "Hangover. I guess? C'mon, I'm starving." She took the two cups on the table and they both went to the restaurant.

* * *

Stacie wanted to spend more time with her friends so she invited them to go out for a swim and relax by the pool for the rest of the day. Beca stayed under the big umbrella and sat on one of the beach chairs. She just enjoyed the view of the pool and watched her friends playing volleyball in the pool while listening to music. It was getting hot so she opened her plaid shirt, revealing her black bikini. She kept her sunglasses on and took a sip of beer.

"Aren't you going for a swim?"

Beca looked up and saw Aubrey smiling down at her, "Nah, maybe later." She paused her music and took off her headphones.

"Why are you here all by yourself?"

Beca couldn't help but let out a smirk at the blonde, "Since when did you care about me being alone?"

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and sat on the beach chair beside Beca's. "I was just wondering. Stacie is really moving to a different country. No wonder she wanted to spend more time with us."

"Too bad, only Fat Amy gets to go to her wedding. If I had known, I would've booked a ticket to Australia but I have work." She turned her attention to the redhead laughing hysterically while Stacie was splashing her with water playfully. Chloe caught Beca's gaze and winked at her.

She let out a small smile and that didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey who just looked away as she came to realize something. Maybe Stacie is right, they still have feelings for each other and they're just too scared to admit that. She knew Chloe is still in love with Beca. When Chloe is with Jeremy, she seems happy but not as happy when she's with Beca. She had never seen Chloe this genuinely happy since Beca left her. She should be mad at Chloe for behaving differently around Beca but there's nothing she can do about that. That's just the way Chloe acts around Beca. Girlfriends or not. It's like they really belong to one another. Aubrey wished they could just stay that way.

"It's been three years, Beca." Aubrey started, "You still look at her the way you look at her when you two were together."

Beca just shrugged in response, "I _loved_ her, Aubrey." She let out a sigh and muttered, "And I still do." She took a sip of her beer and checked her phone.

Aubrey knew keeping this secret is a bad idea so she decided to maybe just tell her. "Beca, there's something that you should know."

Beca looked at her just when her phone started to ring. She answered the call, "Yeah? So, is it true?"

Aubrey watched Beca as she shook her head and rubbed her forehead in disappointment. Aubrey guessed it must be something with work so she decided to just tell it some other time. She didn't want to stress Beca out even more.

"Shit," Beca said under her breath, "Yeah, I'll figure something out…I don't know, okay? I'll call you when I get home…Bye." She hung up and put her phone on the table. She buried her face in her hands and pulled her hair back.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey. You were saying something?" Beca forced a smile and looked at her friend who suddenly felt uneasy.

"Nothing. It can wait. I think I'll go for a swim. It's getting hot in here," Aubrey said as she stood up and left the brunette.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and reached for her phone to quickly send a text message to the person who called her a while ago.

 **Stella:** Beca, tell Chloe about this situation. I know you love her but you have to be honest with her.

 **Beca:** If she found out about this then we're done being friends. Look, we're doing great now and I don't want to ruin that.

 **Stella:** She deserves to know, Beca. Don't forget she's STILL in a fucking relationship.

Beca just stared at the text message and let out a deep sigh. She wanted to lie down for a bit so she took her iPod and headphones to go back to their room.

Chloe saw Beca leave and was a bit concerned. Beca was a bit off since this morning when they got coffee. Beca wouldn't talk to her much or she seemed really nervous talking to her. She decided to just ignore it because maybe it had something to do with what happened last night.

"Hey, Aubrey," She called the blonde who was sitting by the pool, "Is everything alright with Beca?"

"Yeah. Maybe it's a work thing. She seemed really stressed out," Aubrey replied.

"She's been acting strange this morning. Did she say something to you about last night? Like if she remembered something I did wrong?"

Aubrey looked at Chloe and gave her a soft smile, "You know, Beca. She can be moody and distant when she's stressed out." She answered non-chalantly. She feels really bad for not telling Chloe. It might just make things more difficult for Chloe.

Chloe just nodded in response and continued having fun with her friends. Maybe she'll just ask Beca later.


	12. Confessions to be made

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for the late updates. I got busy with my job applications and haven't had time to write for this fic.

aryalyn and to anyone who is curious: I decided to go with Beca not having a romantic relationship with anyone for the past few years. Since her career got in the way with their relationship (based on TL4Y) Beca focused on her career and haven't had found the time to fool around with anyone. But as stated in the wedding chapter, Stella has been setting her up with dates (or just a date). And her friendship with Stella is something platonic…or it could turn into something more in the late chapters? We'll see…

* * *

" _Nope. No fucking way," Beca replied to Jesse as she moved around the radio station to stack some CDs. She stood on the other side of the shelf and Jesse was on the other side._

 _Jesse let out a light laugh, "Why are you so scared? I heard she's bi."_

 _Beca gave her a look and said, "So? What? I should just make a move? She just broke up with her boyfriend."_

" _Beca, just tell her."_

 _Beca contemplated for a bit and said, "What if-"_

" _Ah! We talked about this," Jesse cut her off, "You said so yourself you're ready to whatever her response will be. Both negative and positive."_

 _Beca just let out a sigh. "I wouldn't take that risk. She's a good friend."_

" _Just a good friend? Do you ever think it could be something more?"_

 _Beca rolled her eyes good-naturedly and scoffed, "Yeah, right." She checked her watch and smiled to herself when her shift is almost over. She made her way to her bag and checked her phone._

" _I see the way she looks at you, Becs. And the way she treats you? It's different. There could be something more."_

" _Look, we're friends. That's it," Beca deadpanned and said, "Speaking of which, Chloe is looking for me. We have this Bella sleepover thing."_

" _That's cute," Jesse grinned, "I thought you hated the idea of sleepovers."_

" _Well, Chloe talked me into it and-" Before Beca could finish, Jesse was giving her that goofy grin and he started to make a whipping sound. Beca gave him the finger and left the radio station, leaving Jesse laughing hysterically._

* * *

Chloe entered the room and saw Beca sleeping on the couch with her headphones on. She smiled when she heard Beca's light snores. She had always thought it was cute. Beca still wouldn't believe that she snores.

Chloe took the blanket from her bed and quietly placed it on top of Beca. She took off the brunette's headphones and fixed her hair. She ended up touching the brunette's cheek and ran her finger smoothly. She sat beside the sleeping woman and admired her for a moment.

This trip literally changed everything for her. She realized how much she misses Beca. Even if they're not together anymore, she just misses her best friend. Aubrey is like the older sister she never had and Beca is just… Beca. She couldn't live without her. It would be easy to just tell her that she still has feelings for her but going down that road again would be difficult. She didn't want to get hurt again.

Chloe pulled the blanket over the brunette's body and slightly smiled when Beca shifted a bit. The brunette opened her eyes gently and smiled when she saw Chloe.

"Hey," Beca said softly.

"Hey," Chloe replied with a wide smile. If they were together, she would be leaning down to give the brunette a chaste kiss. She imagined the heated make-out session that could happen after.

"Umm," Beca began as she sat up and fixed her shirt, "Jeremy called a while ago. You left your phone here." She mentally kicked herself for ruining the moment.

Chloe stared at her for a heartbeat and blinked her eyes a few times, "Right. Jeremy. Yeah….Uhh.."

Beca quirked her eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

"Yep," Chloe said, emphasizing the letter 'p' in the end. She forced a smile and got up from the couch to get her phone from her purse. She chuckled nervously and said, "Jeremy's been busy lately. Sometimes I even forget I have a boyfriend." She saw the number of missed calls from him and decided to call him back.

"Then why don't you just break up with him?" Beca looked at her and waited for an answer.

Chloe was about to say something but Jeremy answered. She forced a smile and went out the room to talk to her boyfriend.

Beca watched her walk outside and lay back down on the couch. She breathed out slowly and stared at the ceiling. She shook her head, regretting that she asked that stupid question. She had no doubts if Chloe wouldn't want to talk to her for a while. It was fine. She didn't want to talk to Chloe at the moment either.

She thought about the possibilities to Chloe's response if she told her. She would say that they'll just file a divorce and everything will go back to normal. Or she would file a divorce and never want to see her again. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions because anything can happen.

* * *

It bothered Chloe that Beca brought that up. She was surprised that Beca had suddenly taken interest in her relationship. She asks about Jeremy and how they're doing. She even said that she supports their relationship but this time everything seemed different.

"Hey, Jeremy," Chloe greeted him cheerfully.

"You finally answered. Hope you got my messages," Jeremy sounded relieved.

"I just got my phone. I left it in the room."

"Okay, uhm…" He answered. Chloe could tell nothing was okay. "Did you mean about what you said last night or were you just really really drunk?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What? What do you mean?"

She heard Jeremy laugh lightly through the phone, "Oh. That's okay. It doesn't matter."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing. It's fine. You just sounded like you were having fun," Jeremy replied. "Look, I gotta go. I just wanted to check on you. I love you."

Chloe just smiled and said, "Bye." Then she hung up. She let out a deep sigh and went back inside the room but she hesitated. She did still come inside and she heard Beca talking on the phone in the bedroom.

"I can't tell her, Stella. It's too complicated…I know it's too late…Can I do this without her?...I just…I don't want to lose her again." Beca stepped out of the bedroom and saw Chloe. "Stella, I'll call you back." She hung up and looked away from the redhead. She walked across the room to grab her wallet and her own room card. "I'll just go to the bar. Do you need anything?" She asked like nothing happened.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, concerned.

Beca just gave her a long look and said, "Nothing." Then she left the room. She just took a deep breath and felt frustrated for missing out on something that happened last night. She was surprised that she couldn't remember anything at all. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. All she could think about was the taste of the alcohol and there was laughing and a lot of walking. She checked her phone to see if she did call Jeremy that night. And then she did.

* * *

" _Hey Babe"_

" _Hey, Jeremy," Chloe said in a slur voice, "We need to talk."_

" _What's wrong? Everything okay?" Jeremy asked, worried. Then he heard Chloe's light sobs._

" _I'm sorry. I still love her."_

 _Chloe had already hung up before he could reply._

* * *

Beca wasn't ready to tell her anything yet but she didn't want to leave this place without telling her. She went straight to the bar to get a drink and gather some courage to finally tell Chloe what's going on. She sat on one of the high chairs by the counter and called for the bartender.

"Hey DJ!" Fat Amy called out, "What's with the face? Did you have a fight with your wife?" Amy sat beside her then placed her cocktail drink on the counter.

Beca froze in place, "What did you just say?"

"I said what's with the face? You look upset," Amy gestured at Beca's confused face.

Beca was about to answer when Stacie chimed in singing a wedding song, "Mitchell! How's the honeymoon?"

Beca could feel her hands sweating. Do they know about their drunk wedding? She looked at them and they seemed to know something but if they did know, they would tell them…right?

"What do you mean?" Beca asked her, nervously.

Stacie quirked an eyebrow, "You share a room together, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what's going on between the two of you? You both seemed a bit off this morning. Well, especially you. Is there something you need to tell us about?" Stacie narrowed her eyes and stared her down.

Beca darted her eyes around the room. She could tell them the truth but then she thought maybe Chloe will find out about it first before she tells the redhead. "There's just has been uhhh," Beca cleared her throat, "A situation at work. And Chloe? I don't know what's going on with her. It's not like we're…like together or married or something," She chuckled nervously as she moved her hands while speaking.

Stacie raised her hands in mock surrender, "I never said anything about you two being married."

Amy stifled a laugh that got Beca's attention. She dropped her shoulders in defeat and said, "Oh my god! You know!" She shrieked and looked around the room to check if anyone heard her.

Stacie and Amy just laughed, "We know what?"

"You know what happened last night between me and Chloe. You knew we got married in a chapel while we were so drunk. You let us get married!" Beca gaped and pointed at the two women.

"Okay, game over," Amy said with a light chuckle.

Stacie couldn't stop giggling and put an arm around Beca, "Congratulations on your wedding Beca! We are so happy for you," She pinched Beca's cheek in then the small woman swatted her hand away.

"Great, now I have to tell Chloe."

Stacie pulled away from her and gave her a questioning look, "Why? You were not planning on telling Chloe?"

Beca just looked away and ordered a drink from the bar. She turned around and sighed, "I don't know how. It's not that easy."

"Beca," Amy placed a hand on her shoulder, "You have to tell her right away. She's gotta know at some point."

Beca took her drink from the counter and looked at it for a moment, "I just hate the thought that I'm divorcing her. Y'know?" Stacie and Amy just looked at each other then back at her sympathetically and the tall brunette hugged her.


	13. Not today

After a few drinks with Stacie and Fat Amy, Beca decided to call it a night. She needed to take a rest for her flight back to New York tomorrow. They were both right. At some point, Chloe will know about it. She just needs to prepare herself for the worst thing that could happen.

She unlocked the door with her keycard and stopped when she saw Chloe sitting on the couch giving her a look.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe just let out a sigh and pulled her hair back. She shifted from her seat and took the pink paper that was on top of the small table. Beca looked away and closed the door behind her. She watched Chloe read through the paper with a blank expression. She sat down quietly on the chair across her.

"So when we were you planning on telling me about this, Beca?" Chloe asked as she handed Beca the paper which was their marriage contract.

Beca took a long look at the paper before taking it from her. "I was going to tell you tonight."

Chloe just snorted and shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Beca folded the paper and placed it inside her pocket, "This is like the worst hangover." She let out a small smile.

"It sure looks like it," Chloe let out a light laugh but it eventually faded, "So what are we going to do?"

Beca shrugged and said. She knew the answer to that question already, "I guess we should get divorced. I mean, we have to." She let out a breath of laughter and sighed, "What are we even doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go on pretending like nothing has changed. It's too hard, y'know," Beca admitted as she sat down beside Chloe. "Every time I look at you, I can't stop thinking about what I did to you. I still wonder what could've happened if I stayed. And as much as I want you back, I know you have moved on. You have Jeremy."

"You're right," Chloe finally said. There was silence between them but Chloe broke it, "I just never thought that one day I'd be divorcing you."

Beca just gave her a soft smile. It was good enough to know that they thought of the same thing but she couldn't say that to Chloe right now. She just chuckled and said, "Aw, don't get sappy with me, Beale."

"Sappy? You were the one with that speech," Chloe giggled lightly and playfully punched Beca on the arm.

"I meant every word though," Beca gave her a tight smile before standing up and took her pouch of toiletries from her luggage and made her way to the bathroom.

"And Beca?" Beca turned around to look at Chloe. The redhead stood up and said, "I'm sorry that I got us into this mess. I remembered that it was my idea."

Beca just let out a confused look and her face slowly softened when she remembered what happened.

* * *

 _Chloe went out of the bathroom after calling Jeremy and walked to the dance floor to find Beca. She smiled widely when she saw a drunk Beca dancing awkwardly with the blonde girl and Fat Amy. Chloe joined their group and started dancing with Beca. Fat Amy excused herself to get a drink as well as the other woman leaving Chloe and Beca. Chloe pulled Beca closer to her and whispered to Beca's ear, "Wanna get out of here?"_

 _Beca just giggled and pulled Chloe to the door and laughing as they walked out. Beca held the door for Chloe and they took a nice walk. Both felt a bit tipsy and Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca's arm and slightly leaned on her for support. It didn't work though. They still stumbled as they walked._

" _Where are we going, Chloe? " Beca asked with a sloppy smile. "I don't want to do anything stupid."_

 _Chloe just laughed in response and said, "Let's do something fuuun!" She cheered and gasped when she came up with random thought, "Let's get married and surprise the Bellas!"_

 _Beca giggled and let herself be pulled by Chloe to God knows where._

* * *

Aubrey was watching TV in her single room when she heard a light knock on her door. She opened it and saw Chloe leaning against the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Aubrey asked and let her best friend in, closing the door as she watched Chloe walk slowly inside.

"Did you know that Beca and I got married last night?"

Aubrey swallowed a lump in her throat and stammered, trying to explain herself. But Chloe spoke up, "It's okay. I found the marriage contract in our room." She sat on the blonde's bed and lied down.

Aubrey grimaced and sat beside her, "I knew. Stacie told me Beca knew about it as well. I just thought Beca would tell you though."

"Why didn't you guys tell us?"

"Trust me, I wanted to. The girls just wanted to have some fun with you and Beca," Aubrey crossed her arms and sighed in frustration.

Chloe let out a small smile but it faded, "We're getting a divorce. That's what Beca wanted."

Aubrey just remained silent. She was surprised that Beca initiated the divorce. She always thought Beca still has feelings for Chloe. Turns out, she was wrong about her.

"She's right," Chloe continued, "We need to stop pretending that it's okay to be friends."

"Chloe," Aubrey sat beside the redhead, "You were great friends. You told me you didn't want to throw that all away."

Chloe just sighed in response.

Aubrey remembered what Beca had said at the pool the other day. Beca _loved_ Chloe. Maybe this means that Beca wants to move on already. "I know you miss her, Chlo. But you have to set boundaries now that you are in a relationship."

"That's also something I'm not so sure about either. Jeremy sounded a bit off when he called this morning," Chloe said.

"Did he say why?"

"I might've said something that night. He wouldn't tell me what. I'm still trying to remember the events that happened," Chloe answered.

* * *

"I don't want to hurt her again, Jesse," Beca said through the phone, "I need to get on with my life. Get over her," She continued. "I can't live like this anymore. It was great to see her again. We're obviously not in the same place right now. She's in a relationship with a guy who loves her so much."

"You said it was Chloe's idea to get married. Are you sure she really loves this Jeremy guy?"

"Yep. I see the way she looks at him. She used to look at me that way," Beca tried to stop herself from crying at the thought.

"You're doing the right thing, Becs. And besides, you need to get back out there. I've told you so many times. You've been working too hard. When are you going to visit me in LA? I miss you a lot," Jesse said.

"I miss you too, man."

"So have you made your move on Stella yet?"

Beca just chuckled and she could hear Jesse laughing on the other end.

"I know she's into you. Karen knows. I guess Stella just wants to make sure that you're totally over Chloe."

Beca just smiled and kept that in mind. "Whatever. And besides she made it clear that we're just best friends."

Jesse chuckled, "I gotta go. It was nice to hear from you, Becs. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Jesse." She hung up and placed her phone on the table. She lied down on the couch and got ready for bed. She really thought this could work. Sure they're still friends but things will never be the same. Maybe she just wanted to be friends with Chloe because she's still hoping that she has a chance in getting back with her but seeing as how everything going, it just hurts even more.

* * *

The flight back to New York was long and silent. They didn't talk to each other that much. Beca decided to sleep the whole flight and Chloe was reading a magazine. She turned to Beca who was wearing a sleeping mask and smiled when she heard her light snores again. It was only about 30 minutes before they land. It didn't take long before Beca woke up and gently removed her sleeping mask. She opened her mouth wide enough, feeling uncomfortable with the popping-ears sensation when flying.

"So what happens when we get to New York?" Chloe asked, after Beca stretched out her arms.

"Well, I got a divorce lawyer. We could make an appointment with him and Stella said the process should be easier then."

Chloe nodded slowly and continued reading her magazine. She wasn't really looking forward to all of this. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Beca? We're okay, right?"

Beca took a good long look at her and nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Chloe forced a smile, "Nothing. Just tell me when is our schedule and I'll make myself available on that day."

"Sure," Beca said and looked out the window. No matter how hard Chloe has tried to keep up a conversation with the other woman, it wasn't working and the silence was killing her.

"Do you miss it?" Beca asked, looking out the window.

"What?"

"Broadway. Do you miss it?" This time Beca was looking at her.

Chloe thought about it for a moment, "No. Not really."

"Why'd you stop anyway?"

"Things just don't work out the way you want them to be, y'know? Maybe I'm not good enough to be an actress."

Beca raised an eyebrow and smirk, "Really? I've always thought you were great."

Chloe blushed at the comment, "Do you need something from me?" She asked knowingly.

Beca laughed while shaking her head, "I'm just saying. You can't give up on your dreams. Why don't you just write your own play? You can come up with your own rules and you don't have to audition for anything and you get to decide who's good enough to play the role or not."

"How do you even know I write?"

"I've read the monologues you wrote before and I have to say they were really good."

"So are you saying I should just stop becoming a teacher and become a playwright?"

"I'm not saying that," Beca shifted in her seat so she was fully facing her, "I'm saying you can start by writing a play for your class. Invite casting directors to watch and who knows? Maybe you'll be able to get a big opportunity."

"It's not that easy," Chloe said with her voice filled with hesitation.

"Sure but you'll never know until you try."

Chloe thought about it and just nodded in response. Maybe Beca is right. This can turn things around for her career. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Why hasn't she thought about that? Maybe she was just too scared to try again and in taking risks but knowing there's this one person who still pushes her to follow her dreams after all these years, she wasn't that scared anymore.

When they arrived at the airport, Beca switched off the airplane mode of her phone and received a bunch of messages from her boss. She suddenly felt nervous because Joe never leaves her with 10 missed calls and 5 voice mails. She listened to each voice mail and sighed in frustration.

"Beca, Report to the office once you get to New York. The board isn't happy."

"You better explain yourself, Mitchell. I've got new demos for you to listen to. Hope you make good choices this time."

Beca called him back and didn't bother checking the rest of the messages. "What do you mean the board isn't happy?" She quickly asked when Joe answered her call. "I thought you said the demos I sent you were good."

"The dude who sang acoustic covers was good. They were good enough for a movie. Actually, there were a few good ones but the rest weren't really what the board was expecting."

"So they wanted the guy who did acoustic covers and not the ones who wrote original songs? Just because the song isn't pop and it's not about sex doesn't mean it's not good. They just have to give it a chance. Yeah sure the compositions of some of them were terrible but it has potential. I'll be the one to produce it remember?"

"I believe you, Beca but this is the board we're talking about. They wouldn't want to go for something that is different and we are not even sure if it's going to sell. Are you back in New York?"

Beca just scoffed and said, "Yeah. I'll head to the office right away." Joe hung up and she shook her head in disappointment.


	14. Sleight of hand and twist of fate

It's been a day since they arrived in New York. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. That's what they said. It doesn't change the fact that she's still married and at some point, her boyfriend will know about it. The only way for him to know is to tell him.

Chloe couldn't stop thinking about the divorce. It's not like their friendship will be over. They shouldn't have let them get married that drunk. But Chloe couldn't blame anyone. Everybody wasn't expecting for them to do something this stupid.

She should've just stayed away from Beca that night. She should've just let Beca hook up with that blonde girl. She didn't have the right to feel jealous. Beca isn't hers anymore. But she couldn't figure out why she's having second thoughts with the divorce. What if this could be a chance for them to start over?

Chloe couldn't decide what she really wants to do right now. Her train of thought was interrupted when she received a phone call from Beca.

"Hey, Beca!" Chloe said with a cheeky smile.

"Is it okay if we'll have the appointment next week? I have a problem at work that I have to take care of and I have to be in LA this week."

"It's okay, Becs," Chloe said in a soft voice. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just a small problem. I'll take care of it."

Chloe wasn't convinced that Beca was okay. She sounded so stressed out but Chloe didn't want to ask further questions. She knew how Beca can get mad when she's stressed out.

* * *

" _FUCK!"_

 _Chloe flinched when she heard a loud thud coming from Beca's work room. She quickly made her way to the room and saw Beca's head on her desk with loud rock music playing in her headphones._

" _You okay, Beca?" Chloe asked and placed a hand on her back then started rubbing it gently. She knew Beca had been struggling to come up with new ideas for her boss. She was given her first client yesterday and is feeling nervous about it._

 _Beca let out a sigh of frustration and pulled her hair back, "I need to be alone. There's just…I can handle this. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She said and got up her chair to go to the bathroom and slammed the door._

* * *

"Beca, if you make one wrong move, I'm telling you. You might get fired," Joe warned her. They had a scheduled video conference that day. Beca paced in her office and finally sat down on her chair facing her boss on the screen.

"They wanted me to look for something new, right? We should be taking risks," Beca said. "The world needs more songwriters. Good songwriters," she added.

"Tell that to the board. When are you coming to LA?"

"I'll fly there tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."

Joe ended the video call first. Beca just let her head rest on her desk. She suddenly felt a hand rubbing her back gently and let out a breath, feeling a little relieved. She heard the other person pull a chair beside her and sat down.

"It's gonna be okay," Stella whispered and leaned closer to her.

"I might lose my job, Stella," Beca said hopelessly, not looking at the blonde. "I still have to deal with the divorce papers."

"Everything will work out. Trust me," Stella said. Beca looked at her and the other woman gave her a reassuring smile. Their faces were dangerously close. Beca looked down at her lips and Stella locked her eyes with the brunette.

"Thank you for being here," Beca said with a gentle smile. Stella just smiled back and brushed Beca's hair. Beca gazed at her and studied her face. She did have a crush on Stella when they first met. She knew how beautiful Stella looks with her slightly wavy short blonde hair. Her smile can be sweet and sexy as hell at the same time. But there was something about the way Stella was looking at her now that made Beca's stomach flip.

"Do you have anything to do this week?" Beca asked.

"Why?"

"You want to go to LA with me? I really need a friend," Beca answered. Stella just let out a breathy laugh and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Sure," Stella stood up and wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders. The brunette tugged Stella closer by her waist.

* * *

Beca and Stella arrived in LA the next day. Beca went to the board of directors meeting at Atlantic Records and prepared herself.

When she got promoted as CEO, she knew what she was getting into. It's a very critical job to listen to hundreds of demos and choose which deserves to be heard or be thrown out. As a songwriter, she based her judgement on the lyrics of the song. Every time she listens to each demo, she tries to focus on the message of the song. Sure the composition is still off but she knows when a certain song is good.

"The content of the song is really important. It's not just about the beats and composition. In my own observation, the full sentiment of music now-a-days doesn't make sense to me anymore. Everyone would want to listen to something that's meaningful," Beca explained. She's seated at the other end of the table across six board members surrounding the long rectangular glass table. Joe is sitting quietly beside her.

"But Ms. Mitchell," Mr. Woods raised his eyebrows with a cocky grin, "We are not risking anything that wouldn't sell in the market. The demos you specifically 'approved' are not industry worthy." He said using air-quotes.

"I'm just saying to give it a chance. I'll make it better and then you can hear what I'm hearing. You'll probably thank me one day," Beca said confidently but she mentally kicked herself for sounding more arrogant than she should. She just received blank expressions from everyone in the room, including Joe who was sitting quietly at the back. She couldn't believe her boss was just sitting there saying nothing.

"We don't make demos, Ms. Mitchell," Ms. Galloway laughed ridiculously. "People send demos. It's just our job to remix some songs they sent. Well, it's your job."

"That's what I'm saying," Beca is getting frustrated. It's like convincing Aubrey Posen to change the set list for Regionals when she was in college.

"But we won't gamble on something that seems undercooked," Mr. Woods grimaced. All five of the board members nodded in agreement. Beca just sighed in defeat and looked at Joe who just discreetly shook his head.

Once the meeting was over, Beca waited for the decision of the board nervously in Joe's office. She jumped a bit when she saw him entering looking more disappointed than usual.

"So? What did they say? Did they change their mind?" Beca immediately asked.

"They decided to demote you," Joe simply said as he sat down on his chair.

Beca slightly frowned, "What?"

"But you will still be relocated to New York," Joe assured her, "You're still a music producer of Stark Records. Just a music producer."

"You can't be serious," Beca let out a bitter smile.

"Look, I trust your judgement, Beca-"

"Then why did you just sit there and do nothing?" Beca retorted.

"But it's not our job to decide what's best for the company," Joe continued while ignoring Beca glaring at him, "It's theirs. If you want to push through with your idea, maybe you should just open your own recording studio."

Beca just rolled her eyes in response but that didn't stop her from having an idea, "Maybe I will." She stood up and started walking out of his office.

"Mitchell, where are you going?"

* * *

Stella stayed at the hotel room since she wasn't really in the mood to go out. While waiting for Beca, she decided to watch some TV. She was lying in bed in her sweatpants and comfortable shirt. She turned to the door when she heard it open.

"I just quit my job," Beca said as she came in. Stella widened her eyes and sat up but Beca just continued, "Well, not officially but yeah I think I'm going to quit my job."

"Are you out of your mind?" Stella asked, frowning at her.

Beca just shrugged, "Maybe." She plopped down beside Stella on the single bed. Stella just looked at her.

"You do have a plan, right? What are you going to do for a living now?"

"Probably open a recording studio."

Stella snorted and sat up properly facing Beca, "You think it's that easy?"

Beca slightly glared at her and let out a sarcastic smile, "Thank you for squashing my dreams, bitch." She was about to get up but Stella pulled her down while apologizing and laughing.

"I'm not saying you can't do it. I know you can. It's just…Are you sure about this? You're going to war against big record labels. Against Atlantic Records," Stella reminded her.

"Who says I'm after the competition? I don't care about those assholes. I just can't stop thinking about the kids who sent me those demos. They might not sound good at first but I believe there's potential in it. Atlantic Records rejected them so I'll take them," Beca said non-chalantly.

Stella took a good look at her and slowly smiled, "That's what I like about you."

Beca just chuckled and wrapped an arm around the other woman who just leaned on her shoulder as they continued to watch TV.

Beca missed being in a relationship. She couldn't stop thinking about what Jesse told her about Stella. She'll just wait for the right time to ask Stella out but she knows she has to do it right away before it's too late.

* * *

Jeremy: I need to talk to you about something. I just want to clear things out. I'll call you later.

Chloe showed Aubrey Jeremy's text message and waited for a comment from her friend. "He's going to break up with me." She leaned back on her wooden chair in a coffee shop. She watched Aubrey read it as she took a few sips of her decaffeinated coffee.

"You don't know that," Aubrey simply replied, putting down her phone.

No matter how times Aubrey would say he's not going to, Chloe is certain that he is going to break up with her. She hadn't told him about her being married yet. Well, she was going to tell him but it doesn't seem like a good time yet.

"I screwed up again," Chloe sighed in exasperation and held her cup of tea.

"Well, it had something to do with that one phone call," Aubrey said frankly before taking another sip of her cup of coffee. "You sure you don't remember anything you said?"

Chloe shook her head in response.

"Man, you were so drunk," Aubrey crossed her arms and sat back. "What are you going to do if he's going to break up with you?" She gave the other woman a look.

Chloe looked out the window, "Honestly? I don't know."

Aubrey just sighed and decided to change the topic of their conversation, "How are the divorce papers going by the way?"

"Beca is in LA right now. She has a problem with her work and besides our appointment with the lawyer is still next week," Chloe informed her.

"She seems busy," Aubrey said knowingly, "How's your play?"

"It's so freaking hard but I think the story is starting to make sense," Chloe answered and thought about the story she's writing.

"What made you start writing a play anyway?"

"Beca suggested it and I thought maybe it's a great idea. I wanted to give it a try," Chloe said excitedly. "I'm almost done with the story. I'm planning to finish it before spring break is over."

Aubrey smiled, "I'm glad you got into it again. And I'm not surprised that it's all because of Beca. She's really supportive when it comes to your broadway career."

"She has always been a fan since the beginning," Chloe said with a bright smile as she carefully took a sip of her drink.

Chloe got home later that day and just in time, Jeremy called her. She quickly answered it and greeted him with a cheerful tone.

"Hey! I have some exciting news and a funny story! But first, how are you?" Chloe waited for an answer but her smile faded when there was no response coming from her boyfriend, "Jeremy?"

"I think we should start seeing other people," Jeremy finally spoke.

Chloe was taken aback and stood still, "Way to ruin my day."

"I couldn't forget what you said that night. I just can't get it out my head."

Chloe slightly frowned, "What did I say?"

Jeremy laughed bitterly, "You really don't remember? God, how drunk were you?" Chloe could hear Jeremy's laughter die down then asked, "Do you still love Beca?"

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah, I am. You called me that night and specifically told me you still love her and then you hung up on me. Now that you're sober, I want you to answer my question. Are you still in love with Beca?"

Chloe couldn't explain herself that moment. She wanted to say no and that she chose Jeremy but part of her couldn't do it. She felt bad for him that he had to know that from her. He heard those words coming from her.

"Answer me!" Jeremy said angrily. Chloe became even more scared.

"Yes," Chloe muttered.

"Well then, I guess it's over," Jeremy said.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Jeremy said in a soft voice before hanging up. Chloe froze for a moment and locked her phone screen.


	15. I'm drunk I love you

Beca woke up the next morning with a sleeping Stella beside her. She took a deep breath and smiled. She wanted to touch her face or brush her hair but she didn't want to be such a creepy best friend. They had been talking about relationships and what could have been if they ended up together. They had flirted from time to time but none of them ever really thought about dating each other. It was like they have this boundary between them and Beca is taking up all the courage to break that boundary and ask Stella out. She'll accept whatever answer she'll get from the blonde. At least she'll know if they will have a chance or not.

Beca continued gazing at Stella but quickly looked away when she saw her open her eyes. She heard Stella let out a light giggle and Beca just tried to make herself look busy by looking at her fingernails, "You were staring."

"I'm not," Beca said defensively, not making eye contact.

Stella raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "You like what you see?"

"Maybe," Beca finally looked at her with a sly grin and she could see Stella giving her a sheepish smile.

"So," Stella sat up from her lying position, "apparently we have until tomorrow before we go back to New York. What do you want to do?"

Beca narrowed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, "I've already done what I had to do. I figured we could just revisit art museums. I know you want to." She looked at her knowingly and she could see other woman smile.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll use the bathroom first," Stella got up and tied her hair into a messy bun. She turned to Beca then frowned when she saw the brunette still lying in bed pretending to be asleep. "Hey! You need to get dressed now it's almost lunch," She told the brunette who just groaned in response. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the pillow under Beca's head then started hitting her with it.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up," Beca said, laughing as she got out of bed. Stella just giggled and threw Beca the pillow in which the brunette had caught it.

"It was your idea to go out," Stella pointed out as she gathered her clothes to wear for the day.

"Do you really want to spend the entire day here?" Beca grabbed a towel and her toothbrush.

"And I thought I was the outdoorsy one between the two of us."

Beca shrugged and made a face, "People change." She made her way to the bathroom and locked it.

"What the hell, Beca! I said I was first!" Stella shouted as she knocked on the door a few times.

"Well, you had your chance," Beca shouted back. Stella just shook her head in amusement.

* * *

Chloe stayed at home watching a few episodes of Friends while eating popcorn. She had been having a debate with herself whether to call Beca or not. She didn't want to disturb her since she's having a problem at work. She's hoping that everything is fine though. She took her phone that was just beside her and typed in her passcode to unlock her phone. She opened her messages and the last text message she received from the brunette was the time when they met at the airport before going to Vegas. They hadn't really talked much since then.

She stared at it and tried to type a message. She bit her bottom lip nervously and thought of a text message to send Beca.

Chloe: Hey! Hope everything is okay with work! :)

She hit send and watched as the message went from "sending" to "delivered." She didn't bother waiting for a reply and decided to continue finishing the script for her play. She grabbed her laptop from the coffee table and focused in typing the last few lines.

* * *

They left the hotel after lunch and they were able to go to two art museums that Stella suggested they should visit. Beca couldn't help but feel happy to be around her. They looked at the paintings one by one and Beca listened to Stella carefully explaining each one. Stella liked to paint when she was young. She had been interested in art but she hasn't had the time to paint again because of her job.

After eating dinner, they passed by the bar where they first met. They spent the rest of the night telling and retelling stories. They laughed at the happy memories they made over the years. The concerts they had been to together. Both women had never felt this happy.

"What was your first impression of me?" Stella asked as she took a sip of her Gin and Tonic. They sat beside each other in a booth and they were dangerously close.

Beca slightly tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as she thought of an answer, "You were so talkative."

Stella gaped at her and playfully slapped her arm. Beca just chuckled, "I swear I wasn't even listening to you anymore. I just nodded and nodded to everything you said."

Stella rolled her eyes and snorted, "You are an asshole."

Beca snickered, "How about you?"

"You're a very quiet girl. I never thought we would be friends honestly."

"How long have we been friends?"

"I don't know. 5 or 6 years, maybe?"

"Wow," Beca smiled at her and tapped her beer bottle against Stella's glass. Stella just giggled silently and they both took a sip of their drinks.

* * *

Chloe just finished her work and was proud of it. She had been proof reading all afternoon. She took a mental note to proof read it again tomorrow before giving it to Krista to help her work on the second draft. She couldn't sleep that night. She had been thinking about how things ended between her and Jeremy but mostly she just couldn't wait to talk to Beca. She decided to give her a call since it was 2am in New York. So it's most likely, 11 pm in LA. She felt a bit disappointed when she was sent to voice mail.

"Hey I'm a little busy. You know what to do." *BEEP*

"Hey Becs! Just wondering, how are you? I hope you're doing okay. You sounded stressed out last time. A lot has happened these past few days. Jeremy broke up with me," Chloe let out a sad laughter, "On the bright side, I just finished the script. Um…Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something. Just call me when you get this message. Bye." Then she hung up. She pursed her lips and tried to come up with scenarios in her head of how their conversation would go once Beca got her message.

* * *

Beca and Stella walked hand in hand like a couple and both of them didn't really mind. They were walking in the halls to their hotel room slowly. Stella was a bit tipsy and Beca took the initiative to take care of her even if she is also feeling a bit tipsy.

"I'm not that drunk, Beca," Stella said with a laugh.

Beca gave her a look, "Liar."

"You are," Stella pointed at her as she leaned against the wall waiting for Beca to unlock the door with her keycard.

"I had only like, 5 beers? Or was it 4?" Beca laughed and had successfully unlocked the door. She let Stella in first. Stella looked around the room then back at Beca.

"I really had fun today," Stella smiled genuinely at her.

"You're welcome," Beca said. She watched Stella walk closer towards her and Beca just froze in place. She watched the other woman smirk at her seductively.

"I have one question for you, Beca." Stella held the hem of her jacket. "Was this a date?"

Beca chuckled nervously, "What? Is this- What? I mean, if you don't want it to be a date then- No, it's not." She stammered and Stella gave her a questioning look.

Beca sighed in defeat, "Look, I know what you said about Chloe and me getting back together. I look back at it and I just realized it's not going to work anymore. She's in a committed relationship. I wanted that too. I'm tired of waiting. I've been meaning to ask you out but you wouldn't take me seriously."

"So it was a date, then," Stella said with a sly grin. She pulled Beca closer and the brunette gasped at how close their faces were. Beca wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer. Stella closed the gap between them and gave Beca a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled away and looked at the other woman, waiting for her reaction. She was surprised when Beca pulled her in for another kiss. It started out slow and it escalated quickly. Stella wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and ran her fingers through the other woman's hair.

Stella pulled back and looked at Beca intently. "Are you sure about this?"

Beca nodded with a smile and leaned closer for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning with a bright smile plastered on her face. She found herself cuddled up next to Stella who was still asleep. She kissed the other woman's bare shoulder before reaching for her phone on the nightstand and noticed that she had a missed call and a text message from Chloe. She put some clothes on then sat up to listen to Chloe's voicemail. She slightly frowned when she heard the bad news. She checked the time and it was around 10 am meaning that it was probably 1pm in New York. She decided to call her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I just got your messages. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Um…it was a long distance problem thing."

"You want me to look for him? Do I need to punch him in the face?"

Chloe giggled lightly at how over-protective Beca was being, "No. No, need for that. Um…When are you coming home?"

"Later this afternoon actually. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something and I wanted it to be personal."

"Yeah, okay. Uhh…I have something to tell you as well when I get there," Beca said hesitantly.

"Oh. Maybe we could meet here at my place? I'll text you the address."

"Sure," Beca felt the bedsheets shuffle and smiled when she felt arms wrapping around her shoulders, "I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

Beca put her phone down and felt lips brushing against her cheek. "And good morning to you."

"Good morning," Stella bit her bottom lip to keep her from smiling widely and kissed Beca on the cheek one more time. "I thought you'd runaway and regret everything that happened."

Beca let out a satisfied sigh. "Never," She turned to look at her then kissed her on the lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ohhhh dear.


	16. Just so you know

**A/N:** Okay… I should've uploaded this chapter along with the previous one lol. Anyway, just a few more chapters left and maybe they'll get the ending they deserve. I haven't read any fanfic with this kind of storyline yet. So if you've read any stories like this, I hope you will still be patient in reading this story I wrote.

* * *

Chloe paced around her apartment. She checked herself in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. There's only one thing that's going on in her mind right now and she's hoping that everything will turn out the way she's expecting it to be. She thought deeply of how this day would go but she was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

She quickly opened it and smiled brightly when she saw Beca giving her that signature smirk. "Why can't we just meet up in a coffee shop or someplace else?" Beca let herself in and looked around the apartment.

"I couldn't think of a place," Chloe replied as she closed the door.

Beca nodded at how nice it looked. It was a lot cleaner than her apartment, of course. Chloe had always been fond of making collages and Beca wasn't surprised to see a couple of framed works hanging on the walls. She saw a desk by the living room filled with magazines and papers. The colors of the apartment walls were so Chloe, bright and warm, "It's a nice place actually. It feels homey."

Chloe just smiled at the compliment, "Do you want anything? Lemonade or iced tea?"

"Iced tea is fine," Beca sat down on the orange couch of the small living room and waited for Chloe with their drinks.

After a few minutes, Chloe came back with their drinks and handed one glass to Beca. The brunette took a sip and asked, "So how are you?" She placed her drink on the small table by the couch

"I'm okay. Why?" Chloe sat beside Beca and took a sip of her lemonade.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "You know… You and Jeremy broke up? But seeing as how you are now, you seem fine."

Chloe just let out a small smile, "Life happens, I guess." She shrugged and took another sip of her drink. "So what happened back in LA?"

"I quit my job. I decided to do something else. Open my own record label, maybe," Beca answered confidently.

"That's awesome!" Chloe gave her a proud smile, "I've always thought of you owning a record label someday." Beca just smiled at her then there was silence between them.

"I-" They both said simultaneously. Chloe only laughed and Beca let out a sigh but her lips curved into a small smile.

"You go first," Chloe said happily.

"Listen," Beca just scratched her forehead nervously and pursed her lips before speaking, "I'm dating Stella and I really want to make it work with her." She looked away from the other woman to take a sip of her drink.

Chloe's smile started to fade, "Oh." That's all she could say at that moment.

Beca bit her bottom lip nervously and she could feel the change in the atmosphere. At that point, she suddenly felt uncomfortable talking about it to Chloe.

"I didn't know you two started dating," Chloe said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

Beca quirked an eyebrow and explained, "Something happened in LA and I just…I've never felt like that in a very long time. I like Stella and she happened to feel the same way so…"

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes annoyingly, "You and I both know Stella already liked you even when we were together."

Beca just frowned at her and was getting a bit frustrated. She stood up and looked down at Chloe who just crossed her arms, "Oh my god. You're still not over that? Look whatever it is you're thinking, we just decided to start dating recently. Like I said, something happened in LA over the weekend."

"So you had sex and you decided to date?" Chloe asked, mockingly.

Beca snorted at the question, "What's your problem? Huh? Talk to me." She gave Chloe a stern look.

"Nothing," Chloe muttered.

"You told me you're going to talk to me about something. What is it? Tell me," Beca could tell something was bothering Chloe and that she had to say something. She was just hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Forget it."

Beca crossed her arms, "No! Tell-"

"I'm still in love with you!" Chloe cut her off as she stood up and glared at the other woman.

Beca softened the grip on her arms and she slowly unfolded them. She parted her lips and just stared at Chloe in disbelief.

"The real reason why Jeremy and I broke up it's because the drunk Me decided to call him and tell him that I still love my ex," Chloe explained.

"Why are you telling me this just now?" Beca asked, frustrated.

"I was scared. I was scared that if I gave us a chance, it wouldn't work. It was hard for me to get over you, Beca. I tried my best to move on and forget about you but I can't. Then I met Jeremy, he made me forget about you. He was the kind of guy I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Everything was going well for me until you showed up and this happened. When I saw you at that party, it was like I fell in love with you all over again," Chloe cried and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

Beca just stared blankly at her. There are a lot of things she wanted to say to her at that moment but she didn't know where to begin.

"Now I need to know something, Beca." Chloe took a deep breath, "If I did tell you earlier that I wanted to give us a chance to start over, would you?"

Beca took a long look at her then shook her head. She looked away from the redhead and bit her bottom lip, "I can't. I'm sorry." She started walking away and made her way to the door but stopped. She went back to where she stood, her anger growing.

"You can't fucking do this to me, Chloe!," Beca began, "Here is my chance to be finally happy with someone and I don't want to mess this up. You think you were the only one who was hurting? I was miserable as hell and I felt so guilty that I hated myself for a long time for hurting you like that! Even if it killed me to see you with him, I wanted you to be happy and I needed to accept the fact that you've moved on! I wanted that too. It just so happened that you met someone new first."

Chloe looked away and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't blame me for what happened between you and Jeremy because it was your fault. You had your chance but you chose to stay with him. And I got tired of waiting around for nothing," Beca exclaimed.

Chloe felt another tear escape from her eye. She tried to look strong and not to show that she was hurting, "Just go." Chloe shouldn't have said what she had to say. It wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

Beca shook her head disappointingly and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked back at Chloe but the redhead was already gone and she heard a door shut. She suddenly realized what she had done and didn't like how things ended between them. She wanted to talk to Chloe but now seems like a bad time. And so she just went out of the apartment, not looking back.

* * *

Days later…

Chloe watched the elevator display as it showed the numbers increasing. She went up to the floor of the law firm where they were supposed to have their meeting. After everything that happened between them, Beca still managed to inform her about it.

When she reached the Ramirez Law Firm, Chloe approached the reception area and instructed her the way to Atty. Ramirez's office. She was met by the secretary who walked her to the door of the office and knocked at the door frame.

"Ma'am, Mrs. Beale-Mitchell is already here," the secretary informed the lawyer.

Chloe pursed her lips and entered the room. She saw Atty. Ramirez getting some folders from her drawers. Beca was sitting on one of the chairs and looked at her. She didn't look mad or upset to be in the same room with her. Chloe just kept her eyes away from her soon-to-be ex-wife as she took a seat on the empty chair beside her.

"It's nice to finally meet the both of you," Atty. Ramirez said as she sat down behind her desk and placed the folders in front of her. "Heard about your story. You two got wasted and decided to get married," She said with a chuckle and glanced at the two women who just seated quietly.

"I've had that same case last year as I recall. These two friends also got married in Vegas and they were drunk. They got a divorce. It could've been the happiest divorce I've ever witnessed. They kept joking about it but the guy admitted his feelings to the woman that day. And they decided to stay married and work it out."

Chloe let out a small smile, "Well, sometimes things just never turn out that way." She saw Beca turned her head to look out the window through her peripheral vision.

"It's a shame though. I mean, I don't know you two but you would make a great couple," Atty. Ramirez said frankly as she opened the folders and scanned them.

Beca cleared her throat to break the tension between them and shifted in her seat, "So we're going to sign something, right? How long is this going to take?"

"Well, since the divorce is mutual, I'll just give you the details of the court day. I would have to ask you to sign the divorce settlement agreement first." Atty. Ramirez handed a folder and a pen to Beca, "Mrs. Mitchell, I just need you to fill out and sign the ones with the blue small markers and Mrs. Beale-Mitchell as well."

Beca read the papers before filling out each blank. Chloe waited for her turn and Beca gave her the pen and folder awkwardly. She didn't make any eye-contact with the other woman.

When they were done with the meeting, Chloe was the first one to wait by the elevator. She was thankful that she was the only one going down because she couldn't hide what she really felt during this whole meeting and seeing Beca. The elevator doors opened and there was nobody there. She entered the elevator with her head down.

"Wait!" The hand that held the elevator doors belonged to Beca who entered without hesitation even if she was aware that Chloe was in it.

Chloe let out a deep sigh and Beca pressed "G" then waited for the doors to close. The first few seconds were torture. Beca turned away from Chloe as she stared at the elevator display. Chloe just gazed at her and wished that this elevator ride will not end. Once it's over, she's not sure if she'll ever see Beca again.

"Chloe?" Beca finally spoke and turned to look at her. Chloe didn't say anything but kept her eyes on her. "I'm sorry with the way I reacted the other day. I shouldn't have said those things."

"We both had something to say that day. And I'm sorry too." Chloe just gave her a small smile and with the look Beca was giving her, that shy and yet charming smile with those dark blue eyes that make her feel like everything is okay.

"Are we good?" Beca asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

Chloe gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah." The elevator doors opened and they both went out the building. Beca held the glass door for Chloe on the way out like a gentleman.

"Good luck on your play," Beca said as Chloe walked passed by her. "I'm really excited to see it."

"And good luck on your recording studio," Chloe waited for Beca so they're standing side by side.

"I'm happy you're finally doing what you really love to do," Beca said sincerely.

"Thanks for motivating me. I guess I just needed the push."

Beca smiled in response. The redhead didn't hesitate to wrap the other woman in a tight hug. Beca hugged her back and squeezed her gently.

"I am really happy for you, Becs," Chloe whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca replied. Chloe was the first to pull away from the hug and turned to walk away from Beca. In that moment, Chloe just wanted to cry but not in front of Beca. She just wanted to get away from her for a while. She needed the space in order for her heart to heal again.


	17. You look happier

Beca unlocked her apartment door and was met by her new girlfriend. Stella wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Beca held her by the waist and smiled into the kiss.

"Hey," Stella said happily after pulling away. "How was the meeting?"

"It was okay. Nothing scandalous happened," Beca replied and removed her boots.

"That's good. I'm glad it went well," Stella said and went to the kitchen to continue preparing their dinner. Beca followed her and got herself a juice box from the fridge. She opened the box and took a long sip.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked, watching Beca sit by the kitchen counter.

Beca forced a smile and said, "Yeah."

"Did something happen?"

Beca shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile, "Nothing. Just a little tired. That's all. I found a few potential places for the recording studio on the way home but I haven't checked it out yet."

"I also found one and I think you're going to love it," Stella said as she continued cooking.

Beca never told Stella about what happened the day she met up with Chloe in her apartment. She knew she had to but there was no point in telling her anymore. She knew it will only make things complicated between them. She was sure that Stella wouldn't be comfortable with her being friends with Chloe. It was true she didn't want to lose Chloe in her life again that's why she chose not to tell Stella about what happened. It was better that way.

"Hey," Beca called the blonde.

Stella turned around to look at her after tasting her dish, "Yeah?"

"You look so beautiful," Beca said with a loving smile.

Stella rolled her eyes good-naturedly and said, "You're just hungry, Mitchell."

Beca chuckled and walked towards the blonde woman then wrapped her arms around her. She started kissing the side of her neck and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea."

Stella giggled lightly and swatted Beca's hand away when she felt it moving upwards, "Hands off the merchandise and we'll eat dinner first. I'm literally starving." She turned off the stove and walked away from Beca's embrace to get two plates from the cupboard.

Beca just shook her head in amusement and helped her set the table.

* * *

About a month later, Chloe had already finished writing and continued with the pre-production. She had conducted auditions. Most of her students joined and helped her through rehearsals. Some wanted to create the props and others volunteered to be on the stage production. Krista read her play and told her that it was beautiful. She gladly helped Chloe with the composition of music. She let her other co-workers read the play and they thought that it was amazing. They told her she has their full support with her play.

Chloe couldn't help but feel even more excited for her play. She's not expecting to get an opportunity right away but she's hoping that it will be a success and the audience will love it. She took the courage to invite some casting directors and had doubts if they will make the time to attend her small play. But she still sent it anyway.

The rehearsals for the next few months were smooth and on schedule. Sure they had encountered problems and challenges: arguments, disagreements with the choreography, and one of the actors got sick for a week, Chloe being the lead actress had a sore throat for a few days but overall, they had just amount of time to prepare for the actual play.

* * *

 _Months later…_

It was opening night and Chloe felt really anxious and excited. She already had her costume and make-up on for the first act. Aubrey and Bryan went to her dressing room to wish her good luck. She was glad to see Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy as well. Almost everyone she knew came by to see her before she goes on stage. Everyone except one particular person. She wasn't really expecting to see Beca that night. She knew the brunette was probably busy with her own life but Beca had been telling her that she'll come see it.

"Five minutes, Miss Beale," The stage manager told her. Chloe gave him a smile and looked back at the mirror. She gave herself a small pep talk and took a deep breath before leaving her dressing room. She made her way to the stage and heard the opening song starting to play. She saw the spotlight and slowly walked out to the stage.

* * *

The play was a success. The place wasn't packed with people but it was at least half-full. Chloe was glad there were a lot of people who came. She was also proud of her students for their wonderful performance. She was waiting in the dressing room and there were a handful of students who told her the news that they're going to be cast in a play. They kept thanking her for the opportunity and Chloe couldn't help but be proud of them.

Once Chloe was left alone in her dressing room, she quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. She heard a knock on her door just when she had already put a blouse on.

"Come in!" Chloe said gleefully as she fixed the last button of her blouse.

"Miss Beale, there's someone who wants to see you," The stage manager said, giving her an excited smile. He stepped aside and let a tall brunette woman in. The woman in a business outfit looked a bit older than Chloe and gave her a warm smile.

"You must be Miss Beale," The woman said.

Chloe only nodded in response and slightly furrowed her eyebrows, "May I help you?"

"I'm Gretchen Johnson. Casting director," Gretchen introduced herself. She held out a handshake and Chloe gladly took it. "Great performance. And what an amazing play. You're the playwright, am I correct?"

"Yes, but I couldn't have done it without the help of my students and friends," Chloe answered with a bright smile.

"Do you have an agent?"

"None at the moment."

"I see. Well, would you be interested to audition for an upcoming movie? It's an independent film and I want to invite you for an audition."

Chloe widened her eyes, "Audition?" She repeated.

"Yes," Gretchen nodded, "Are you interested?"

"Yes! Of course, um… Yes," Chloe said happily and tried to contain her excitement. Gretchen smiled at her brightly and gave her the details of the audition and handed the redhead her calling card.

"If you have any concerns, just call me," Gretchen said. Chloe thanked her once more and the brunette woman left the room.

Chloe couldn't believe what just happened. She was just hoping that she'll be able to pull off this audition and this could be the break she had always been looking forward to in her life.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a light knock on the door and she saw Beca standing by the door frame holding a bouquet of flowers. Beca let out a goofy grin and Chloe squealed in excitement. She ran to Beca and hugged her immediately.

"Becaaa! I didn't know you would be coming," Chloe said sincerely.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Beca said, pulling away from the hug. She gave her the bouquet in which Chloe thanked her. "It was phenomenal! And I heard you got an audition. Well, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything."

Chloe couldn't stop smiling widely, "I know. It's crazy. Who would've thought, huh?"

"I knew you had it in you," Beca smiled at her proudly.

Chloe blushed and said, "Thanks."

"You're going to crush it, Chloe. This is going to be your big break. Make sure I get a VIP ticket at the premiere," Beca joked and Chloe playfully punched her arm.

"Of course, I want my number one fan to be there."

Beca chuckled in response but it died down. There was a comfortable silence. Chloe busied herself by looking at the flowers Beca gave her.

"Well, I can't stay long. Stella will be home soon and I kind of prepared something for her," Beca said with a shy smile.

Chloe placed the bouquet on the table and let out a sigh. She bit the inside of her cheek and thought of the question she had always wanted to ask the other woman. She turned to look at Beca who was looking back at her with a soft smile.

"Do you love her?"

Beca's smile started to fade. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at the redhead's hopeful eyes, "Yes." She answered and gave her a tight smile.

Chloe just let out a breathy laugh and looked down. She shifted her feet before looking back up at the other woman. "You look happier now," She nodded. She could feel her eyes pool in tears. "I just want you to be happy."

Beca sighed and approached the redhead. She tugged the redhead closer. Chloe was now facing Beca and their faces were dangerously close. Chloe didn't make eye contact with her but the brunette cupped her face and ran her thumb across her cheek to wipe the tears. The brunette let out a soft smile and Chloe gave her a sad smile in return.

Beca leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Chloe closed her eyes and kissed her back, making sure that she'll remember this moment. Chloe was the one who pulled away from the kiss but their foreheads were still touching.

"I love you, Chloe. I'll always be here for you," Beca whispered as she looked at Chloe whose eyes were still closed. Chloe just smiled in response and hugged Beca tightly.

"Me too, Beca." Even if it wasn't the way Chloe wanted, it was good enough to know that Beca still cares about her even after everything they've been through.

Beca nodded and licked her lips. She smiled at the redhead one last time and left the dressing room. She walked briskly down the hallway and wiped the tears that were about to escape from her eyes.

In the dressing room, Chloe couldn't help but let out a satisfied smile as she continued crying. She and Beca met again after three years for a reason. Maybe this was the closure she needed after all these years. It may be painful to see Beca with someone else but at least they were good friends. She knows she'll move on eventually. She did it once and she can do it again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, I like Beca and Stella together too but I kinda feel bad for Chloe but I guess it's time for her to focus on her career at this point. Anyway…just out of curiosity though, what does Stella look like in your own imagination?


	18. New life

**A/N:** I'm sorry if I have disappointed some of you with this storyline. But let me tell you one thing….It's not the end.

* * *

Chloe double-checked the content of her bag to see if everything is complete. She went to the audition that Gretchen offered a week after the play. After two callbacks, Gretchen called her to tell her that she got the part and this would mean that she had to be away from New York for a long time. The film is set in Canada and Chloe couldn't wait to start shooting for her first movie. It wasn't Broadway but maybe this is the right path for her.

She closed her bag and checked her phone for messages. She saw a text from Beca and smiled as she read it.

Beca: Have a safe trip to Canada! :)

Chloe: Thanks Becs xx

Chloe smiled widely and kept her phone in her purse. She took her bags and made her way out of her apartment. She looked around once more and smiled knowing that things might change when she gets back. She went out and locked the door.

* * *

Beca looked around the huge empty space and tried to picture her future studio in it. Stella was also looking around in the other room. The real estate agent watched Beca as she studied the place carefully. A few minutes later, Beca turned to the man and smiled.

"I'll take it," Beca said.

"Great. I'll just prepare the papers you need to sign," The man said and went out of the building to get his suit case.

Stella stood behind Beca and hugged her. "Nice choice."

Beca just let out a small smile and kept her eyes wandering the empty space and she can already imagine what her studio would look like. "This is it." She let out a sigh of relief.

"What is?"

"New life," Beca turned around to face her girlfriend and smiled. She snaked her arms around Stella and pulled her closer. She gazed at her with hooded eyes.

Stella grinned and looked down at her lips, "And everything is going to be fine." She gently kissed the tip of Beca's nose.

From that point in their lives, everything did turn out to be fine. Beca is making great progress with her recording studio. She got five clients in the first month and she couldn't be any happier about it. She wasn't earning as much as her old job but she knew she's happy and this is what she really wanted to do in her life.

There are days when she thought that she had wasted years aiming to work for a big music company in which she eventually grew tired of working. She may have been the CEO for a few months but she never felt fulfilled with her job. It had always felt like she was missing out on something. Beca was proud to make the decision to quit and tried something new.

Stella and Beca were doing okay. They had been through arguments but they eventually worked them out. Some arguments were small and others took them days to talk it out. Most of them were about time and work but both women knew this is part of it. Beca always makes sure that she'll always be there for Stella after a long day from work. Stella would plan out a weekend off to spend more time with Beca. They promised that they will support each other no matter what happens. They don't know what's going to happen in the future yet but they were happy.

* * *

Chloe had been busy with her new indie film. She met new people and had made new friends in the set. She had the opportunity to work with well-known actors and got great advice from them. In the middle of the production, Gretchen approached her and told her about her contract with the studio. She signed for two more upcoming films. She already has a role in those films so she doesn't need to audition anymore.

Who knew she would work on a film someday? Part of her thought that she should've been open-minded about auditioning for movies as well and not just Broadway a long time ago but then she thought she wouldn't have been given the opportunity to teach young actors who are now probably starting with their acting career all because of her. She had never regretted teaching those kids.

Dating wasn't an option to Chloe that time. As months went by, she had been busy with filming and never got the time to actually relax and have time for herself. She had gone out with her co-stars and the staff on Friday nights but she couldn't remember the last time she stayed at home and watch Friends all day like she used to. She also spent time moving from one state to another. She stayed in Canada for a few months then flew to Atlanta to shoot for the next film. Her schedule was just crazy and she only got a decent sleep on the plane but overall, she was happy with her new life. This is what she definitely wanted to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this chapter was short but the next chapter will be uploaded soon.


	19. Through the storm we reach the shore

**A/N:** Hmmm… some wants Bechloe (Me too.) Others say Beca and Stella should be together forever (Yeah, I think they're cute). And I see people hating on Beca and/or Chloe (Don't hate. You don't want to put that in the universe). Anyway, I hope this last chapter will turn things around.

By the way, I can totally see blonde Emma Stone or Diana Agron as Stella. :)

* * *

 _Three years later…_

Beca leaned forward and rubbed her chin as she listened to the track they had just recorded intently. She nodded in approval at some parts of the song but she believes that it still needs something more. There had been no problems with the song lyrics. Beca loved it and admired the work of the young song writer but she can be too excited with everything. She had always been a fan of Beca and told her that she was inspired to become a songwriter because of her. The music producer couldn't help but feel happy to hear that. Not only did her music touched lives but also they were inspired to make one. And that would be one of Beca's greatest achievements. She stopped the track and spoke through the intercom.

"It sounds great, Emily! Good job!" Beca said, happily.

Emily beamed and jumped in excitement. She went out of the booth and hugged Beca. Beca just chuckled at the tall girl's enthusiasm. "One down, four to go!"

"I got a few ideas for your song, Flashlight. We can talk about it next week," Beca said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Sure! I'll see you then!" Emily bid her goodbye before grabbing her things and left the studio. Beca was fixing her things, her folder filled with music sheets and sticky notes. She closed the studio and made her way to her office.

Just when she sat down, her phone rang and she checked to see that Stella is calling for a video chat. Beca answered it happily and smiled widely when she saw the blonde holding a baby, "Hey! How are my two favorite people?"

"Little Jake here had her first burp," Stella said, kissing her baby's chubby cheeks.

"Y'know, I still need to get used to calling her 'Jake.'"

Stella giggled, "And you will get used to it. When are you coming to visit? She misses her Auntie Beca."

After almost two years of dating, Stella got a job in San Francisco and decided to move there for good. Beca understood the circumstances and it was a mutual decision that they should break up. It wasn't a really bad break up though. But deep down, they knew it will never work. Beca decided to stay in New York to run her recording studio. They kept in touch since then and months later, Stella had met someone new and eventually they got married and had a baby.

"I can't go this weekend. It's been a busy week," Beca answered as she put down her phone and opened the package on her table which consists of a lot of demos.

"It's okay. Don't work too hard though. You need to take a rest too. We need to go. Carol's parents invited us for lunch," Stella said with a smile.

Beca looked at her phone and said, "Say hello to Carol for me."

"Yeah," Stella waved goodbye with her daughter's tiny baby hands and ended the video call.

* * *

Chloe unpacked her last box and took out a huge mirror then hung it on the wall by the door of her new apartment. She moved back to New York for a Broadway show. After the unexpected success of one of her films that had been released worldwide, doors to new opportunities started to open for her that she had to turn down some offers due to her conflict in schedule. She was just hoping that she had made the right decisions.

She placed the last framed picture on the top of the small table and looked around her new home. She smiled to herself at the thought that she unpacked all her things just by herself. It took her days though but still. After that, she took a shower and decided to treat herself a sandwich at her favorite cafe.

She was supposed to meet Aubrey that day but the blonde was busy planning her wedding with her sister. Chloe felt bad for not being able to fulfill her maid of honor responsibilities due to her schedule. Aubrey understood her situation and said that she's proud of her of what she had accomplished in her life. Chloe was excited to be at Aubrey's wedding but she was expecting to see one person.

She hadn't thought of Beca for a long time. They had texted from time to time and commented on each other's Instagram posts but other than that, she hadn't seen Beca since her first Broadway show. She decided to pay her a visit at the studio one of these days and surprise her.

* * *

 _Beca opened the door for Chloe and entered the Ark café. They sat on the table by the window and a waitress approached them. She handed out two menus to the two women._

 _"I'll have grilled cheese sandwich and Coke," Beca answered after scanning the menu._

 _Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about what to order, "I want to try this potato-chip sandwich. And Iced Tea."_

 _Beca cringed, "Really?"_

 _"I make potato-chip sandwiches at home in case if you haven't noticed."_

 _"No wonder we always run out of potato chips." They handed the menus back to the waitress and the woman left the table. Beca looked back at Chloe who was sitting in silence. The redhead was looking out the window with a blank expression but Beca knew what she was worried about._

 _"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll get that callback."_

 _Chloe just let out a sigh, "I wouldn't want to put too much faith in it."_

 _"If you didn't get it, then maybe there's something greater waiting for you. You'll see," Beca said and reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze._

* * *

Later that day, Beca entered a half-empty café called The Ark and sat on one of the booths by the window. She took out her doodle notebook, iPod and her headphones. A middle-aged woman approached her with the menu.

"Glad to have you back, Beca," The woman greeted.

"Well, I love it here. And I'll have the usual," Beca said with a smile, closing the menu and handing it back to the young brunette woman before she left her table. Beca plugged her headphones in her iPod and played a song. She opened her notebook and thought of something to draw. She looked out the window and her heart stopped when she caught a glimpse of a redhead walking down the street. The woman entered the café and to Beca's surprise it was the person she wasn't expecting to see. At that moment, it was like Beca's world just stopped.

The woman looked around for a place to sit then she met Beca's gaze. When she reached her table, Beca couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as bright blue eyes met hers. The other woman just smiled brightly at her.

Chloe gestured to remove her headphones and it took Beca a few seconds to get the message. Chloe giggled and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Beca shook her head and kept her headphones around her neck. She laughed nervously, "No. Not at all." She watched Chloe take a seat and hoped that the redhead wasn't taken as well.

"How have you been, Beca?" Chloe asked after calling the waitress to take her order. "I was just thinking about surprising you in your studio."

Beca let out an awkward laugh, "I'm…uh…doing okay."

The waitress approached them and took Chloe's order. Beca shook her head in amusement when she heard what Chloe ordered. "After years, you still order that potato chip sandwich," Beca teased.

"I'm just glad they still have it and I missed that damn sandwich," Chloe slightly glared at her but there was a hint of smile, "And look at you, years later you're still eating here."

"Yeah, I haven't found a better grilled cheese sandwich than this place," Beca said. "How about you? What's happening in your life right now? Are you back in New York for good?"

"I have a show coming up. It's been a wild ride."

"I saw your movies. I'm really proud of you, Chloe."

Chloe just smiled sheepishly and continued telling her about her new experiences. She told Beca about the time she met celebrities when she was in LA. The actors she had met during filming. Beca couldn't help but feel happy for how things turned out for Chloe and how far she had gone.

"So how are things with Stella?" Chloe asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Beca only shook her head in response with a small smile, "We broke up about a year ago. She got a job in San Francisco and I couldn't leave here."

Chloe gave her a sympathetic look, "Oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. She has a family now and I'm happy for her," Beca let out a satisfied smile, "And you? Do you have any special person in your life at the moment?" She asked awkwardly as she took a napkin and started folding it.

Chloe smiled at the shy and awkward woman after taking a sip of her Iced Tea, "I've had casual dates. But right now?" She saw Beca look up and she smirked at the hopeful look the brunette was giving her, "Not that I know of."

Beca nodded and took a one of her fries then ate it, "There's a new place in New York that serves your favorite sandwich. Want to try it out sometime?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes and a smile grew on her face, "I knew at some point you tried this sandwich! You liked it? Admit it, Beca. You liked it," She teased the brunette woman who just laughed while shaking her head.

Beca just raised her hands in mock surrender, "It's good but it's still weird."

"Ha! Then you should try my version of it," Chloe gave her a smug smile and continued to eat her sandwich.

Beca gave her a loving smile. She didn't expect to see Chloe again after three years. It sounds silly but Beca had imagined if they would see each other again it would most likely be at someone's wedding –Aubrey's wedding probably. But instead, they met at their favorite café, eating their favorite sandwiches while telling stories about what happened in their lives for the past years since they saw each other.

If they were meant to be together, at some point they'll meet again and they'll always find a way back to each other. Three years ago wasn't probably the right time for the both of them. Maybe because they had to focus on something else first. Now that they're given another chance to start over, Beca made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let go of Chloe no matter what happens. Never again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Epilogue?


	20. Epilogue

_Four years later…_

Chloe woke up with a smile and stretched out her arms. Beca was cuddled up next to her and she didn't even move or let go of her embrace when Chloe moved. Chloe giggled silently and turned around. Beca lifted her head and opened her eyes. She smiled widely and Chloe leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"Good morning," Chloe muttered.

"Morning," Beca said lazily and rolled over so she was facing the ceiling.

"Had a good sleep?" Chloe asked as she sat up to look down at the brunette who was about to drift off to sleep.

"Yep."

"Were you able to do what I asked you to do?"

Beca widened her eyes and looked at Chloe, "Oh Sh- I'm joking. Yeah, I did." She laughed that earned a playful slap on her arm. "Ow!"

"They'll be up soon," Chloe got up from bed and fixed their blanket. Beca got up as well and helped Chloe. "And Beca?"

"Yeah?" Beca said, tossing her pillow on her side of the bed.

"Language please," Chloe chided. Beca just smirked and watched her girlfriend go to the bathroom. Just when she flattened the bedcovers, she heard footsteps running towards their bedroom.

"Here they come!" Beca shouted through the bathroom.

"Mom! Mom! MOOOOM!" A small five-year-old girl holding a circular gold and brown shield and sword came inside, "Look what Santa gave me! IT'S WONDER WOMAN'S SWORD AND SHIELD!" The girl said excitedly and showed her mom her new toys.

"Wooow! That's awesome, Rey!" Beca pretended to be surprised but she was happy her daughter loved it. "Where's your brother?" She asked. Chloe came back to the bedroom and smiled widely at how excited her daughter is with her new toys. It didn't take long before a three-year-old boy came running towards their bedroom wearing Spider-Man's Webshooter in both arms.

"MommA! I'M SPIDER-MAN" The three year old said to Chloe who ruffled his hair in amusement as he made thwipping sounds and pretended he was Spider-Man. Rey started chasing her brother and the children ran out their parents' bedroom.

"Hey! Don't hurt each other!" Beca chided and watched their kids walking down the stairs carefully to the living room of their suburban house to continue with their playful battle. Chloe walked towards her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You're such a great mom," Chloe said with a smile and kissed Beca on the lips. "I'll make breakfast. Keep them occupied will ya?"

"Sure," Beca said with a loving smile and watched her girlfriend walk away. After a few minutes, she went to downstairs to the living room that was filled with Christmas décor. She saw her kids watching a Christmas movie on TV. She called Rey and she approached her mom.

"You got the thing I asked you to hide from Momma, Princess?" Beca crouched down at eye level with Rey and the little girl nodded in excitement.

"I protected it with my life," Rey gave her mother a salute and Beca giggled then saluted in return.

"I'm gonna have to need it now." Rey widened her eyes in excitement and ran to her room to get the ring her mother asked her to hide. Beca kept glancing at the kitchen to make sure that Chloe never left there. Once Rey came running back her bedroom with the box in hand, Chloe was about to go out of the kitchen. Beca gave her daughter a look saying that she should stay in place.

"Beca, Aubrey and I are going grocery shopping today. Can you keep an eye on the kids?"

Beca turned to Chloe and blinked a few times before speaking, "Uhm… Yeah, sure. Wait… Grocery?"

Chloe slightly frowned, "We invited them to dinner remember?"

"Ohhh," Beca nodded as she remembered, "Yeah, sure."

"Are you okay?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Before Beca could answer, she saw Rey showing her that the box is empty. Beca froze for a moment and turned to look at Chloe, "I'm fine. I'm good." She let out a nervous laugh and Chloe raised an eyebrow at her before going back to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

Beca walked briskly to her daughter who was starting to get worried that she wasn't able to do her job. Beca went down at eye level with her daughter and comforted her.

"I promise, Mom! It was supposed to be here. I didn't even open it!" Rey exclaimed in a low voice.

"Shh... It's okay, Rey. We'll find it, okay?" Beca pulled her in for a hug and tried her best not to look so worried for her daughter. She now started thinking where could the ring inside the box be.

* * *

Beca searched under the couch. She thought that maybe it had fallen off when she was making the box. She turned to Rey who was looking by the coffee table and Lucas was just sitting on the carpet still watching TV.

"Have you seen it, Rey?" Beca asked, standing up from the ground.

"No, Mom. We've looked everywhere," Rey sighed in defeat.

"I'll just look for it. You can go watch TV with your brother," Beca told her daughter but Rey didn't follow.

"I want to help!" Rey frowned at her and crossed her arms. All Beca could do was smile and told her to look for it in her bedroom. Rey went to her bedroom and started looking for it.

Beca went to their bedroom to get her phone and texted the person she went with to buy the ring.

 **Beca:** The ring is lost.

 **Aubrey:** What?! What the hell happened?!

 **Beca:** Maybe it must've fallen off when I struggled making the box.

 **Aubrey:** I told you to just keep the ring box

 **Beca:** Ughhh it's not that special

 **Aubrey:** You better find it. I can't keep Chloe busy that long.

 **Beca:** Yes, Ma'am.

Beca sighed in exasperation and locked her phone screen. She only had about two hours left before Chloe and Aubrey comes home.

Two hours seemed like only minutes had gone by. Beca double-checked the living room and widened her eyes in horror when she heard shuffling of keys in the front door. She quickly got up the couch and fixed herself then greeted her girlfriend and Aubrey.

"Hey babe!" Beca said then quickly helped Chloe with the groceries. "I ordered pizza if that's okay with you all."

"Three cheese with thin crust?" Chloe asked as she removed her jacket.

"Yeah."

"Wow, your children are very healthy," Aubrey said sarcastically before hanging her coat on the coat-hanger.

"It's weekend and it's tradition. We're terrific parents," Beca answered from the kitchen, unloading the grocery bags on the counter.

"Where's Rey?" Chloe asked when she noticed that only Lucas was in the living room.

"She's in-"

"MOM! I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE RING!" Rey screamed happily going down the stairs and stopped when she saw Chloe, Aubrey and Beca looking at her. Beca widened her eyes in shock. Chloe just let out a confused look. And Aubrey just let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's that?" Chloe asked and turned to Beca who was still trying to pull herself together.

"Uhm… Rey, can you please hand me the ring?" Beca said and Rey did as she was told. Beca turned to her girlfriend who was trying to suppress a smile. Beca walked towards Chloe and Aubrey pulled Rey to the living room to give them some privacy.

"Beca…" Chloe started, knowing what her girlfriend was about to do.

Beca only smiled at her in response and held the ring, "This isn't how I pictured it would go. I'm sorry if it took me too long to ask you this. Well, I did ask you once and we did get married. But after everything we've been through, I'm glad we still ran into each other in that café. At this point, I don't know what I would do if I'm not with you again. I made a promise to myself that as long as you want me around, I won't leave." She went down on one knee and looked up at Chloe who was about to cry, "Chloe, will you marry me again?"

"Yes!" Chloe answered excitedly and gave her hand to Beca who slipped the ring in her finger. Beca got up and was immediately pulled by Chloe to give her a kiss on the lips. Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca's neck.

"Why now?" Chloe asked when they pulled away.

Beca quirked an eyebrow at her fiancée, "Really? We're going to have this conversation?"

"I'm just want to know."

Beca smiled and tucked a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear, "I was going to propose to you the night we decided to adopt Rey and Lucas but I guess we got occupied with all the adoption papers and I just thought that it wasn't the right time yet. But then I thought we're already married the moment we started a family. And this?" She touched the ring on her finger, "It's just to make it really official."

Chloe just shook her head in amusement, knowing that Beca hadn't changed her view of marriage after these years. "Good thing we tried that potato chip sandwich together."

"I love you and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas and I love you too," Chloe replied and Beca smiled lovingly at her before leaning in to kiss her fiancée on the lips.

Chloe couldn't help but feel excited at this point in her life. In the first few months when they started dating, Chloe had doubts that their relationship would last long. Maybe because she thought Beca would run away again. It was hard for Chloe to get used to but eventually, she fell in love with her again. Or maybe because she had always loved Beca and she knew Beca had always loved her. Chloe believes that there's a reason behind everything that happened between them. It had been a roller coaster of emotions and unexpected events but she was glad that it had led to this point. Chloe just couldn't wait to share her new life with Beca.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaand it's done! After what felt like decades I'm finally finished with this story! Hell yeaaah

Cliche? Maybe. But at least they got their happy ending. Honestly, the alternate ending would have been different: one of them dies and becomes a zombie (I'm joking then I suddenly thought of a Warm Bodies-type AU while I was writing this note).

Maybe I'll write some one-shots for this AU soon (especially they have aca-children now). You can check them out on "On Shuffle." I upload most of my one-shots there. You can also send me some prompts (since there's a huge time jump with the events in this story).

So with that, I say goodbye to this story and I would like to thank you for being patient with the reboot. Your reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for putting up with me even if it took me a long time to update and finish this (2 years?). Anyway, overall a big THANK YOU for taking the time to read it. :)


End file.
